A Story of Hearth's Warming
by rainbow-leaves
Summary: Third in the "Crystal Dreams" universe.  Holidays do not always go as we think they should.  Rainbow Dash finds this out first hand.
1. Chapter 1

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Third story in the "Crystal Dreams" universe. This is part of a series and really needs to be read after the first two stories to make any sense. Also, just a side note, the main ponies in MLP seem to be around 15-18 years old to me. I interpret that Rainbow Dash is probably only 15-16 so she is still going to have kid-like behaviors and thoughts. My stories will continue to show her self growth and maturation.

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that it was already Hearth's Warming Eve and she was on a train heading towards Canterlot. Tonight the rainbow-maned mare and her friends were going to be playing the lead roles in Canterlot's Hearth's Warming Eve pageant. This was a great honor.

"I really am excited," Rainbow Dash thought to herself as her friends chattered around her, "I just wish that Soarin' and Spitfire could be here. I really miss them."

The cyan Pegasus sighed and remembered back to a conversation that she and her life mates had prior to them having to leave.

_Flashback_

Rainbow Dash admired herself in the full length mirror in the Triad's bedroom as a smiling Tank watched from the bed. She looked pretty cool in this getup.

"Awesome," the rainbow-maned filly giggled out as she turned left and right to look at herself from different angles, "Tank, get a load of me."

"Yes, get a load of you, Baby," a voice said from the bedroom door.

Rainbow Dash spun around and turned bright red when she saw Soarin' standing in the doorway grinning at her.

"Soarin'!" Rainbow Dash snapped as she blushed even harder in embarrassment, "You scared me."

"Sorry, Baby," Soarin' apologized as he entered the room to circle around his life mate and give her a light nuzzle, "You look great!"

"Do I?" Rainbow Dash asked gleefully as she modeled for her life mate, "I've always wanted to play this role."

"Play what role?" Spitfire asked as she entered the bedroom only to stop and stare in surprise, "What is this? Rainbow Dash, why are you wearing full armor?"

"I'm going to be playing the part of Commander Hurricane in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant in Canterlot. Princess Celestia especially requested that all of my friends and I play the main roles in the play," the rainbow-maned mare explained to both of her life mates, "I'm just trying on the costume to see if Rarity needs to make any adjustments. How do I look?"

"Just like Commander Hurricane herself," Spitfire answered as she admired her youngest life mate's attire, "Love the helmet. You are looking mighty fierce there. I didn't know that you were going to Canterlot for Hearth's Warming. I just thought you were going to be spending the holiday here with your friends."

"I just found out today and it's not like the three of us can spend the holiday together," Rainbow Dash sighed sadly while taking her helmet off.

"We are so sorry, Baby," Soarin' consoled as he cuddled the young mare close, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be for the holiday than here with my two beautiful mares so we could spend our first Hearth's Warming together, but as a Wonderbolt you don't always have a choice about your schedule."

"That's right," Spitfire agreed as she assisted the rainbow-maned filly in removing the body armor, "I tried hard to get Princess Celestia to move the date, but unfortunately the Princess said that this would be rude and could hurt any relations that Equestria is trying to set up with New Brit-trot-onia."

"No biggie! It's not like the two of you can help that Princess Celestia is sending The Wonderbolts to act as Goodwill Ambassadors," Rainbow Dash said with a pasted on smile, "We will have our own Hearth's Warming when you two get back. It'll be great."

Soarin' and Spitfire looked at one another sadly as Rainbow Dash started hanging her pageant costume in their shared closet. Their youngest life mate was doing her best to hide her disappointment from the two. It hurt to feel the depression that Rainbow Dash was trying so hard to keep from leaking out through their bond. Soarin' was distracted from his thought when an article of clothing caught his attention.

"What is this?" Soarin' asked in surprise as he removed a black and purple flight suit from the closet, "Why does this look almost like a Wonderbolt uniform?"

"That's my Nightmare Night costume," Rainbow Dash explained cheering up a bit, "Remember that I told you that Ponyville had a festival while you two were on tour. I went as a Shadowbolt. Pranked a lot of ponies in that get up. It was great!"

"A Shadowbolt?" Spitfire asked curiously as she eyed the costume, "What is a Shadowbolt?"

"Oh. I thought I told you that when Nightmare Moon tried to distract me from helping my friends get across the bridge to find the Elements of Harmony she sent this fake flying group that was almost like a dark version of The Wonderbolts. They called themselves 'The Shadowbolts' and said they wanted me as their leader," Rainbow Dash explained with an eye roll, "Didn't stop me from helping my friends. I'm not the Element of Loyalty for nothing, you know."

"Of course not," Spitfire agreed before turning to Soarin' in surprise as he dropped the uniform and began angrily stamping up and down on it, "What in all of Equestria?"

"Stupid Shadowbolts," Soarin' growled hostilely as he continued to demolish the offending piece of clothing, "Trying to trick my Baby! How dare you? Rainbow Dash is too good for you! You can't have her! She is mine and Spitfire's!"

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire looked at one another in amusement. There went the overprotective, bonded stallion in Soarin' again. Good grief.

"I think its dead,' Rainbow Dash casually mentioned as she looked down at the trampled garment, "It can never hurt me again."

"Yeah. Good job, Big Guy," Spitfire dryly added as Soarin' flushed in embarrassment.

"Oops!" Soarin' meekly offered as his ears fell, "Um…sorry, Rainbow Dash. I just don't like the idea that…this…this '_uniform_' represents something that tried to manipulate you."

"Not a problem," the rainbow-maned filly soothed as she nuzzled her stallion, "I wasn't going to wear it again. I didn't know that the costume would upset you so much. Let's throw it away and get some pie. Then we can trim the Hearth's Warming tree."

Spitfire grinned in amusement when she saw that Rainbow Dash's words perked Soarin' right up. Soarin' happily gathered up the remains of the Shadowbolt costume and tossed them gleefully in the garbage before cantering to the kitchen to grab some pie with Tank whizzing after the stallion in his helicopter gear hoping for a tasty treat as well. Rainbow Dash and the golden Pegasus shared another look of amusement. Soarin' would never change.

"When will you be leaving for Canterlot?" Soarin' asked as he and his mares settled down on the couch in the living room of their shared house in Ponyville to eat their pastry snack.

"I'll be leaving on the train the morning of Hearth's Warming Eve," Rainbow Dash explained before turning to her two life mates, "When do you two leave?"

"Soarin' and I will be leaving tomorrow morning," Spitfire answered making the rainbow-maned mare's eyes sadden.

"Aw, Baby, don't do that. Your killing me," Soarin' exclaimed unhappily, "Spitfire, I'm _not_ going!"

"Yes, you are," Rainbow Dash protested in Spitfire's place much to the golden mare's surprise, "You are one of the captains of The Wonderbolts. It is your duty to do as Princess Celestia requests. You hear me, Mister?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Soarin' agreed as Spitfire grinned at her youngest life mate's words, "I just don't like to see you so sad."

"I don't either, Little One," Spitfire added, "I hate when I feel torn."

"Don't feel torn," Rainbow Dash begged beginning to feel concerned, "Look, I know that my life mates are Wonderbolts. I knew that you wouldn't always be able to stay with me all the time. You two have duties to attend to. I'll get over it. We will have a lot of Hearth's Warmings to spend with one another. I don't want you to feel bad. I'm not a little filly anymore and I'm really trying not to be such a brat."

"You are _not_ being a brat," Soarin interjected, "I would be disappointed if my life mates couldn't spend an important holiday with me as well. Your feelings are normal. Are you sure you don't want to spend the holiday with my parents? They would love to have you and you could meet our old captain. Thundercloud is going to be spending the holiday with my parents this year."  
>"No, thank you," Rainbow Dash answered, "I'd love to see your parents again and meet Captain Thundercloud, but I've already given Princess Celestia my word that I would do the play. Can't keep the public from seeing the best rendition of Commander Hurricane they have ever seen, can I?"<p>

"Absolutely not," Spitfire chortled before turning serious, "Plus, your friends wouldn't be happy if you left either. Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about me," Rainbow Dash ordered as she hid her true feelings deep within her heart, "I'll be good and not doing anything brash. I promise. You guys ready to trim the Hearth's Warming tree?"

_End of Flashback_

The rainbow-maned filly remembered how much fun she had decorating the house for Hearth's Warming with her loved ones before having to bid goodbye to her life mates the next morning. Rainbow Dash had wished Soarin' and Spitfire luck and a safe trip with a cheery smile. The house always felt so empty without the two. Rainbow Dash hated being alone. She still missed them terribly.

"You okay, Sugar Cube," Applejack asked the Pegasus in concern, "You've been awfully quiet on this here trip? It tain't like ya."

"Oh, I'm fine," Rainbow Dash assured trying to act like her usual self, "I've just been thinking. I am really excited about going to Canterlot. It's going to be a blast. I love Hearth's Warming."

"But your still missing Soarin' and Spitfire, aren't you Dashie? Pinkie Pie asked with a forlorn look on her face for her friend, "It's a shame they couldn't come too."

Rainbow Dash looked around and saw all of her friends giving her sympathetic looks. She hated this. They were feeling sorry for her. The cyan Pegasus _hated_ when ponies pitied her even more than she hated being alone.

"What?" Rainbow Dash demanded, "Hay, I'm tough. I'm the life mate of a couple of Wonderbolts and I know that a Wonderbolt life has unexpected schedule changes. Soarin', Spitfire, and I have already made plans on moving our celebration to another day. Don't worry about me. I can't wait until we arrive so I can finish some shopping. I still need to grab a couple of gifts."

"So true," Rarity agreed as she adjusted her Hearth's Warming tree hat, "You can find anything you need in Canterlot. Why, I just adore the place, but remember that I will need all of you to try on your dresses for me for the Hearth's Warming Ball tomorrow night. I want everybody to look her best. I even made a little something for you Spikey."

"You shouldn't have," Spike glowed, "I can't wait to see it."

"Another dress?" Rainbow Dash groaned out, "I didn't know that we were going to a Ball. Oh, I mean…thank you Rarity for finding the time to make me a dress. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Oh, Darling," Rarity giggled out used to the cyan Pegasus' tomboyish ways, "You are quite welcome. You really haven't been listening to any of us on the trip, have you? We are all going to the Hearth's Warming Ball tomorrow at the royal castle. Princess Celestia assured us that this party is actually fun. You'll enjoy yourself. I promise."

"I've gone before when I was a student here," Twilight admitted, "I had a lot of fun. It's going to be great!"

"Can you believe it?" Pinkie Pie squealed excitedly, "A party in the castle that is actually fun. Not like that horrible Grand Galloping Gala. I can't wait!"

"I am so excited," Fluttershy gushed before turning serious, "I promise not to start a stampede this time."

Fluttershy's comment made everypony burst into a giggle fit with the exception of a certain cyan Pegasus.

"Great! A party," Rainbow Dash acknowledged trying to sound excited, "It sounds like fun."

"Oh, it will be, Dashie," Pinkie Pie said earnestly, "Don't you worry about it. Auntie Pinkie Pie will make sure you have the best night ever."

"Is it bad that the words 'best night ever' fill me with dread?" Rainbow Dash asked her friends with a shudder.

"Well, maybe ah really fun night would be ah better way ta put it," Applejack interjected.

Before the group knew it they saw Canterlot through the train window. The excitement rose in everypony, including Rainbow Dash, and she couldn't help but open the windows and call out her joy at the events that were coming like the rest of her friends.

"I can hardly wait," Rainbow Dash gushed.

The train began slowing down little by little letting the group know that they were finally arriving in Canterlot. The train whistled signaling that it was entering the station. From what the group could see the whole town was decorated for Hearth's Warming. The sight was lovely.

"We're here," Twilight announced happily, "Let's go do some sightseeing and shopping before arriving at the castle. How does that sound?"

"Like the best idea ever," Pinkie Pie cheered, "Let's go!"

The group disembarked for an exciting next two days. Holidays were always fun and even the most unexpected events could occur.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 2

Canterlot was awash with beautiful sights and sounds. A lot of Rainbow Dash's sad thoughts were wiped away with the beauty of golden bells, candy canes, decorated trees, and pristine white snow covered roofs. She looked around excitedly as her other friends exclaimed in delight beside her. To make the day even more magical, it was actually snowing. Rainbow Dash _loved_ snow.

After a bit of sightseeing together the Ponyville group decided to split up to do some last minute shopping before meeting back up at the castle. Rainbow Dash quickly pulled on her saddle bags to house her purchases.

"Now remember to be back at the castle at 3:00 sharp," Rarity reminded her friends, "I need to do the last fitting on your Ball gowns. I promise it won't take more than a minute each. I do so hope you like them. I put each of your personalities into these gowns. They are my Hearth's Warming gifts for you."

"Oh, Rarity," Fluttershy breathed, "How wonderful. You are so very thoughtful. I am sure I will love my dress."

"Absolutely," Applejack echoed, "But…ya did take inta consideration that Ah ain't no frou-frou pony, right? Ah just cain't be comfortable in no frilly dress."

"Don't you worry," Rarity assured proudly, "Each dress was fit for each pony. I promise that you will love your gown. I created a fashion that is perfect for each of you."

"I know that we will love them," Twilight enthused as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie nodded eagerly in agreement, "I can't wait to see them, but we don't have much time so let's go shopping."

Rainbow Dash took off the fastest from the group. She had purchased the perfect gift for her five friends ages ago and the presents were already delivered in her luggage to her suite in the castle. The rainbow-maned mare just needed to pick up some special purchases for her two life mates. The other gifts she had for Soarin' and Spitfire were currently under the tree at home waiting to be unwrapped when the three of them were again reunited. The young mare couldn't hold back a thrill of excitement that ran through her for the gifts addressed specifically for "Rainbow Dash" that had been placed under the tree by her life mates. Who didn't like getting presents?

"Now where is that store?" Rainbow Dash questioned herself as she circled around the busiest shopping section of Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash quickly got her bearings and arrived at a specialty, sporting goods shop. Both Spitfire and Soarin' had been excited about some sort of new flying goggle that were being released this year and Rainbow Dash had been saving her bits to purchase the goggles ever since.

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Clerk?" Rainbow Dash called to a red Unicorn with what looked like a checklist as a cutie mark.

"Oh, yes. How may I help you?" Miss Clerk asked politely as she flicked her white mane out of her eyes.

"I preordered some goggles. The order should be under the name 'Rainbow Dash,'" the rainbow-maned mare said.

"Yes!" Miss Clerk chirped as she retrieved the two goggles that were each housed in a fine leather box using her magic, "You have the last two of these in Equestria since all the rest sold out weeks ago. You know that only 100 of these were made. Best fitting leather and tightest glass to protect the eyes. Why even The Wonderbolts would love these."

"Oh, I'm sure," Rainbow Dash agreed with an ironic giggle as she paid for her order, "Do you wrap?"

"Of course," Miss Clerk enthused, "That is my favorite part of the job. What color wrapping paper?"

"May I please have one set wrapped in dark blue paper and the other set wrapped in gold paper?" Rainbow Dash inquired excitedly as she imagined how happy her two life mates would be when they unwrapped the goggles.

It wasn't long before Rainbow Dash was trotting out of the store with her gifts stored safely in her saddle bags. The mare had one last stop to make and then she was going to go have a little lunch before heading to the castle. A large crowd caught her eye and she heard excited voices. One voice in particular caught her attention.

"Look! It's him. I just know that's him. What is he doing here? I thought his team was out of the country?" a mare's voice excitedly gasped.

Curious, Rainbow Dash flew over to get a look at what all the fuss was about. It took a few blinks and a couple of head shakes to make herself believe her eyes.

"Rapidfire!" Rainbow Dash called out excitedly getting the attention of the not-in-uniform, slightly disgruntled Pegasus who was backing away from the crowd, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hi, Rainbow Dash," Rapidfire greeted warmly as he trotted over and ushered her into a coffee shop to get away from the curious crowd.

The two Pegasus ordered some hot chocolate and settled down to talk in an isolated corner of the café.

"What are you doing here?" the young mare asked again before her eyes widened and she started getting excited, "Are The Wonderbolts back? Is Soarin' and Spitfire here?"

"No," Rapidfire answered feeling bad about bursting Rainbow Dash's excitement, "The team is in New Brit-trot-onia still. I've been grounded so I couldn't go."  
>"Oh," Rainbow Dash dully responded before the rest of Rapidfire's words sank in, "Grounded? Why are you grounded? Are you okay?"<p>

"Ear infection," Rapidfire grumbled, "Totally screwing up my coordination in the sky. It stinks, but at least I get to be home for the holiday."

"Does it hurt?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern just now noticing the earmuffs that The Wonderbolt was wearing on his ears.

Rapidfire smiled at the young mare's concern. The whole team really liked their co-captain's youngest life mate. She could be wild and arrogant at times, but the filly really cared about each Wonderbolts' well being. Rainbow Dash was a sweet, little mare.

"Ear only hurts when cold air blows in it. That's why I've got these babies," Rapidfire explained gesturing to the earmuffs, "I should be all healed up by the end of the week. Soarin' and Spitfire told me to send you their love and well wishes."

"What?" Rainbow Dash gasped out, "How did those two know you would meet up with me? Did they send you to babysit me? I don't need a babysitter. I am fully capable of taking care of myself! Not cool!"

"Of course not," Rapidfire chortled out, "No, I was _not_ sent to babysit you. My family and I have come to Canterlot to see the Hearth's Warming pageant since I was a foal. Soarin' and Spitfire told me that you would be in the play and they knew we would run across one another eventually."

"Horse apples. Sorry for my outburst," Rainbow Dash apologized feeling sheepish, "It's just that I'm not some little foal that needs to be looked after all the time. I don't want Soarin' and Spitfire to feel torn. My life mates had a life prior to the Triad and I am not trying to make them feel like they have to choose between me and The Wonderbolts."

"And they don't," Rapidfire assured the young mare, "You have not been demanding on Soarin' or Spitfire at all and they brag about this to the team all the time, but they wanted to be home for Hearth's Warming. The Wonderbolts rarely work during this holiday so it took the two of them by surprise as much as it took you by surprise that the team had to perform. Soarin' even tried to fake an 'earache' to stay in Equestria. The fallout from Spitfire was hilarious."

"Oh, no," Rainbow Dash groaned as she imagined the aftermath, "Nothing gets past Spitfire. What was he thinking?"

"That he misses his 'Baby,'" Rapidfire answered before noticing the young mare's scowl, "What?"

"Only Soarin' can use that name," Rainbow Dash groused crossing her forelegs in aggravation, "I bet Soarin' wouldn't be happy that you used his nickname."

"Celestia, Almighty! Don't tell him," Rapidfire begged with widened eyes, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that he misses you and wanted to come home."

"I know," Rainbow Dash giggled out as she smiled cheekily at the spooked stallion before turning serious again, "But that name is something special. Only Soarin' can use it…and Spitfire if she wants to, but she usually calls me by my real name or 'Little One.' I won't tell, I promise."

Rainbow Dash burst into a fit of laughter when Rapidfire breathed a large sigh of relief. The stallion had been on the receiving end of Soarin's over protectiveness one too many times. The two shared amused grins and finished up their drinks.

"So, where are you headed?" Rapidfire asked after he paid for the hot chocolate and the two exited the café.

"I have to pick up one last gift that I preordered for Spitfire and Soarin'," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Mind if I tag along?" the stallion inquired as he disguised his face with a scarf so as not to attract a crowd, "I'm planning on meeting my parents and sister at the pageant tonight so I am feeling rather bored at the moment. Entertain me."

"You brat," Rainbow Dash laughed, "Alright. Come on, but I can only entertain you for a little bit. I have to meet my friends to try on a stupid Ball gown at 3:00."

"You're going to the Hearth's Warming Ball tomorrow?" Rapidfire demanded in delight, "Oh, thank Celestia. Let me escort you."

"Wh-What?" the rainbow-maned filly stuttered out, "Rapidfire I don't think my life mates would…"

"Not romantically," the Wonderbolt interrupted as he waved a calming hoof in her direction, "Just as a friend. My date got sick at the last minute and can't come. I don't want to be alone. I hate being alone. Please? Please? Pretty please?"

"Well…," Rainbow Dash hedged before looking at the stallions large, puppy-dog eyes, "Oh, stop making that face. Fine, but you better act like a gentleman or I'll tell Soarin' and Spitfire on you. Consider yourself lucky to escort as awesome a pony as me to the Ball."

"Yay!" Rapidfire cheered, "Thanks, Rainbow Dash. I really owe you one. So, where are we headed?"

"We need to go to a store called 'Art-a-lot,'" the young mare instructed as she began to scan her surroundings.

"Isn't that the store that does special art commissions and framing?" Rapidfire asked curiously as he followed the young mare.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash answered as she spotted the store off in the distance, "I ordered something special. Hurry up. I can't wait to see it."

Rapidfire watched in amusement as the young mare cantered ahead of him. He and Rainbow Dash had gotten along from the moment they met. The stallion had kid sister-like affection for the rainbow-maned mare and she always brought a smile to his face. Rapidfire quickly trotted over to the impatient cyan Pegasus and the two entered the shop together.

"Oh! It's perfect," Rainbow Dash squealed in delight when she finally saw the piece she had ordered.

Rapidfire's eyes widened in surprise at the gift. Rainbow Dash had commissioned a beautiful, framed painting. The stallion recognized the snapshot the painting was styled after from a picture that both Soarin' and Spitfire kept on the inside door of their lockers. The painting had both Soarin' and Spitfire in uniform. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were both sitting next to one another while Spitfire was leaning over and giving the filly a kiss on the cheek. Soarin' was behind the two with his arms wrapped around both of his life mates with a grin on his face. All three looked so happy and content in the painting.

"Rainbow Dash," Rapidfire breathed in wonder, "They are going to love this."

"Do you really think so?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously, "Spitfire has been complaining that there is an empty wall at home that needs a picture on it and I thought since they loved that snapshot we took so much that maybe…"

"No, its perfect," Rapidfire assured as he interrupted the filly's nervous babble, "I can't believe that you planned so far in advance."

"Well, I am one pretty radical pony," Rainbow Dash bragged proudly before giggling as Rapidfire gave her an eye roll that he knew she loved, "Anyway, I wanted to do something special for our first Hearth's Warming. I…I just wish that we could have celebrated our holiday on the actual day."

"You know they did too," Rapidfire began, "Those two wouldn't like it if they knew you were sad."

"Hay," Rainbow Dash cursed grumpily before brightening up, "Well, at least I can look forward to seeing Soarin's and Spitfire's faces when they unwrap their presents. Plus, now I don't have to carry this by myself all the way to the castle. I have you to do it."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Rapidfire whined as Rainbow Dash got the painting packaged, wrapped, and loaded onto the stallions back, "How did I turn into your work mule?"

"When you conned your way into being my escort at the Ball," Rainbow Dash cheered as the stallion again rolled his eyes, "Let's go have some lunch. My treat for helping me."

"Sounds good," Rapidfire happily agreed as he struggled under the weight of the painting, "You know that I _never_ turn down free food."

To be continued…

Does anybody recognize the description of the painting? If you didn't then go on Deviantart and look up a beautiful piece entitled Ponyamory by ButtercupSaiyan. I mentioned the artwork during a foreword in "Crystal Dreams."

Hope you are enjoying the story so far.

Happy reading!

Yours truly,

rainbow-leaves


	3. Chapter 3

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash cheerily waved goodbye to Rapidfire after he had helped bring her painting to the castle. Two stewards were kind enough to deliver the painting and saddle bags to her suite. It sure _was_ nice to have the amenities of Princess Celestia to rely on. Rainbow Dash quickly trotted down to Rarity's room. Judging by the excited babbling that was coming through the door, most everypony had already arrived. The cyan Pegasus knocked and was allowed entrance.

"Darling, there you are," Rarity exclaimed happily as Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack waved at her.

"Wow," Rainbow Dash breathed, "You all look great."

Fluttershy was in a gauzy, dark-green dress with bits of white on the edges to represent frost. The gown's train reached the floor and crystal beading was sprinkled here and there along the surface to keep with the winter-frost theme. Matching, delicate slippers adorned each hoof. Pinkie Pie was in Hearth's Warming red. Her dress ended at the knees and was edged in fluffy, white fur. She had a shiny, black belt around her middle which matched the nearly knee-length boots on each of her hooves. Applejack's gown was very similar to her Grand Galloping Gala outfit, but this time the color scheme was Hearth's Warming red and green without the tan. Rainbow Dash thought the red cow-mare hat really complimented Applejack's blonde mane.

"Now why cain't Ah wears boots ta tha Ball?" Applejack whined, "I done wore them ta The Gala."  
>"AJ, please," Rarity coaxed gently, "Your boots look great on you, but it is in poor taste to wear rodeo footwear to a Ball. Look I made you special slippers that lace up and look a lot like fancy, western boots. That's not too frilly, is it?"<p>

"Ah don't know," Applejack hedged before trying the slippers on, "What do ya'll think?"

"I think those look really good on you," Rainbow Dash answered honestly as she admired the red boot-like slippers, "Not frou-frou at all."

"Promise?" Applejack asked nervously before breathing in relief as the cyan Pegasus gave her a heartfelt nod in approval.

"You look super-duper-Applejacky-marvelous with a scoop of ice cream and a cherry on top," Pinkie Pie squealed as she bounced around the room to admire herself in the many mirrors.

"Okay, thanks," Applejack chortled out before turning to the white unicorn, "Thank ya kindly Rarity. I'll be proud ta wear this dress tomorrow."

"Oh, me too," Fluttershy softly added as Pinkie Pie gave Rarity a large hug of thanks, "It's beautiful. Just like I thought it would be. You've really outdone yourself."

"I'm so glad you like it," Rarity beamed as Twilight and Spike finally arrived and began complimenting the others, "Now, you three take your dresses off and the rest of you go and try on your outfits so I can see if I need to make any adjustments. Quickly now."

Spike rushed behind a curtain with his name on it as Twilight and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks of amusement at the baby dragon's eagerness. The rainbow-maned mare went behind her curtain and found a very different outfit from her Gala dress. Rainbow Dash slipped on the gown and marveled at its uniqueness. The majority of the dress was a deep midnight blue with a light shimmer in the fabric. The dress was artfully draped like an ancient Pegasus goddess to fall in a delicate train behind her. The edges were trimmed in fiery gold and she had matching golden slippers for her back hooves. It was not lost on Rainbow Dash that her gown matched her Pegasus Crystal. She quickly pulled the necklace out of her mane and spun it around to dangle around her neck. The cyan Pegasus left the curtain and felt all eyes alight on her.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash asked nervously for once not liking being the center of attention, "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Rarity crowed circling her friend as the other ponies stared in wonder, "It falls perfectly. How do you like it, Darling?"

"I love it," Rainbow Dash answered honestly as tears pricked at her eyes, "You incorporated the colors that represent my life mates. Thank you, Rarity. It's wonderful!"

"You look so pretty, Dashie," Pinkie Pie gasped, "You actually look like a mare."

"I _am_ a mare," Rainbow Dash dryly answered.

"Oh, I know that silly-filly," Pinkie Pie giggled out, "It's just that…you look less like the usual Dashie and more like one of those magazine-modeling ponies now."

"Th…thank you," Rainbow Dash stuttered as she began to blush.

"I just love how your dress compliments your necklace," Fluttershy cooed receiving a shy smile from her usually, tomboyish friend.

"Ya do look pretty," Applejack offered, "Not ah frou-frou pony, but lookin' pretty good there."

Rainbow Dash was saved anymore embarrassment by Twilight and Spike making their entrances. Twilight Sparkle was in a deep purple dress with silver fur that edged the train. Rarity had hoof embroidered silver stars across the bodice and the matching slippers. The gown was simple and elegant just like Twilight. Spike was decked in a black, suit jacket with tails and a top hat. His tie was purple and was adorned in shiny amethysts.

"Wow! You look great," Twilight complimented Rainbow Dash as Spike rushed over to hug Rarity.

"Thanks. You do too," Rainbow Dash responded in kind as she circled the lavender Unicorn, "Your Gala dress was pretty, but this one looks even better on you."

"Do you really think so?" Twilight asked as she looked in the mirror and then grinned widely when the cyan Pegasus shook her head in the positive, "I can't wait until tomorrow. I hope the Princess likes my dress."

"Princess Celestia will love your dress," Rarity exclaimed, "This is great. I don't have to adjust one thing on anypony's gown. You three hang everything back behind the curtains while I put my dress on. I want you to tell me if I need to change anything."

The two ponies and baby dragon did what was instructed of them. By the time the three came back out, Rarity had made her entrance. Rarity's gown was the exact blue of her eyes. At first the gown seemed a bit modest for the Unicorn, but when she walked forward the group could see that the fabric shimmered and rippled as if alive. Diamonds adorned the bodice and her matching slippers. The gown was amazing.

"You look like a goddess," Spike whispered in awe.

"Ah don't even like frou-frou and even Ah got ta admit tha is one pretty dress," Applejack complimented as she gave a whistle in approval, "Ya really outdid yourself. Rarity, ya look perfect."

"Oh, Rarity!" Fluttershy gushed with shining eyes, "How pretty."

"I'm so glad that you like it," Rarity said happily, "I tried to tone it down a little and go for more quiet sophisticated on my gown."

"Well, it is a sight to behold," Twilight acknowledged, "You have done a wonderful job on all the Ball attire. I cannot begin to tell you how much we all love your thoughtful gift."

"I am so glad," Rarity sniffed out, "Stop! Don't make me cry. Let me get the gown off first."

Rainbow Dash chuckled in amusement as Rarity went to go change. Only Rarity would worry about tears staining a dress.

"I will be the luckiest at the Ball," Spike bragged, "I get to escort all of you ladies. The stallions will all be green with envy."

"I'd love that, Spike," Rainbow Dash said, "But I already have an escort. I hope you don't mind."

"You do?" Spike asked in puzzlement as the rainbow-maned mare's other friends listened in curiously, "I thought Soarin' and Spitfire were in New Brit-trot-onia."

"They are," Rainbow Dash began, "One of The Wonderbolts couldn't go because he can't fly right now. His name is Rapidfire and he is a friend of mine. His date couldn't come so he is going to escort me so he won't be all alone. I can't wait to introduce you guys. Rapidfire is really nice."

"Any friend of yours is a friend to us, Dashie," Pinkie Pie quipped, "I'm sure he'll be fun to party with. At least, I hope he'll be more fun than Gilda."

"You bet," Rainbow Dash agreed, "Rapidfire is great. I just have to worn you that his mouth runs away with him sometimes. I've learned to translate his babble so if you feel unsure or offended just ask me and I can tell you what he really meant. Rapidfire is sweet and harmless."

"Ya sure that your life mates will be okay with ya goin' with this here Rapidfire?" Applejack inquired.

"Yep. Not an issue," Rainbow Dash assured her friends, "Rapidfire denies it, but I think that Soarin' and Spitfire sent him to check on me. I can pick up on that my life mates are a bit worried through our bond."

"Aw. How cute," Fluttershy giggled making her fellow Pegasus blush bright red.

"Keep this to yourselves," Rainbow Dash ordered glaring at her friends, "Don't you be spreading anything about me being 'cute.' I don't do 'cute.'"

The whole group gave their word to keep any "cute" details from leaking out and ruining Rainbow Dash's reputation. There wasn't much time to talk because it was almost time for dinner. Princess Celestia was holding a special, early dinner for the cast of the pageant so that everypony could eat before having to get ready to perform. Rainbow Dash felt herself drift back into her own thoughts while the drone of voices washed over her as she ate absentmindedly.

"I really wish that Soarin' and Spitfire were here," the rainbow-maned filly thought to herself as she felt a great longing for her life mates build up within her, "It would have been neat to show them my rendition of Commander Hurricane. Mama always read the story of the founding of Equestria to me on Hearth's Warming Eve. I'm going to act out the role of Commander Hurricane just like Mama read it to me."

Rainbow Dash was distracted from her thoughts when Rarity and Twilight began to fuss at Pinkie Pie. The pink pony had her whole face buried in a chocolate cake, again. Even the cyan Pegasus knew that putting your face in a cake was a bit rude in Canterlot, but she couldn't help giggling at Pinkie Pie's look of puzzlement. Pinkie was so random!

"I wonder what Mama and Daddy would have thought of my friends and life mates?" Rainbow Dash wondered as she returned to her own thoughts, "My parents would have loved Spitfire and Soarin', I know that for a fact. It would have been so great if my bonded could have met my parents. If Mama and Daddy were still alive, then the Hearth's Warming celebration at my house would be huge between my life mates and their own parents. I've never known a big family before. I wonder what it's like."

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Twilight whispered to the startled Pegasus.

"Yes. Why?" the rainbow-maned mare asked in puzzlement also keeping her voice low.

"Well…you have a tear running down you face," Twilight quietly offered making her friend quickly scrub at her face, "I won't tell anypony."

"Thanks, Twilight," Rainbow Dash breathed, "I've been thinking of my parents. I always feel nostalgic around Hearth's Warming. I was wondering what it would have been like if my parents could have met Soarin' and Spitfire. I guess I got a little too emotional."

"It's okay to show emotions," Twilight reminded giving her friend a worried look, "You can't keep things bottled up or you will explode. It's okay to be sad sometimes."

"I know," Rainbow Dash agreed pasting on a silly grin, "But its Hearth's Warming. Nopony should be sad during Heath's Warming. It's time to put on the best pageant Canterlot has ever seen. This is going to be fun!"

Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy who was beginning to show signs of stage fright. The cyan Pegasus eagerly began to lecture Fluttershy on her "duty to the Pegasi nation" to properly play her role. Applejack began to fuss at Rainbow Dash to be more sensitive to others' feelings as the rainbow-maned mare rebutted that she was just giving Fluttershy proper encouragement. The group was all smiling so no feelings were really getting pricked and the whole conversation wound up leading to a mass giggling fit. The lavender Unicorn still couldn't shake the feeling that Rainbow Dash was putting on a show even before the play.

"I hope with all the festivities and the Ball tomorrow, we can keep Rainbow Dash from missing her life mates so much," Twilight thought to herself as she followed her friends back stage to begin getting ready for the pageant, "She's right. Nopony should be sad on Hearth's Warming."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 4

The late, morning sun shining through the window woke the cyan Pegasus up from her slumber. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and blinked blearily at her surroundings. Today was Hearth's Warming Day and the whole Ponyville group had agreed to sleep in since they had stayed up so late the night before. The Canterlot Hearth's Warming Eve pageant had been a great success last night. The rainbow-maned mare remembered that her favorite part had been singing all of the traditional carols with her friends and the audience at the end. The play had been a lot of fun.

"I did a great job," Rainbow Dash bragged to herself before again feeling the longing for her two life mates, "But I wanted Spitfire and Soarin' to be there and see. I'm trying to be grown-up about this, but I want them to be _here_ with _me_ today."

Rainbow Dash turned irritably on her side. She had the worst time getting comfortable on beds that were not made of clouds. It had taken forever to fall asleep last night.

"Grow up!" Rainbow Dash snapped to herself angrily as she turned back on her back, "You are the mate of two Wonderbolts and must act accordingly. You are not a little foal anymore. Soarin' and Spitfire can't be with you all the time. Get over it. You feeling sorry for yourself is only going to make your life mates and friends unhappy. Cheer up and appreciate what you've got."

With these final words, Rainbow Dash roused and felt her mood brighten. Today was Hearth's Warming Day and that meant she was going to be able to hand out her presents to her friends. She enjoyed picking out gifts that fit each pony's personality each holiday. Rainbow Dash was just beginning to rise from bed when a pink blur burst through the door and tackled her back down on her back.

"Dashie, its' Hearth's Warming Day!" Pinkie Pie squealed from her perch on top of a shocked Rainbow Dash, "Today we are going to have a late breakfast, but not just any breakfast, but a royal breakfast. Do you think that a royal breakfast tastes different from a regular breakfast? Maybe it's coated in gold or something. Anyway, then we can open presents! I love presents! I got you something really special and I hope you are going to like it. I think you will. Then later today we are going to get ready for the Hearth's Warming Ball. A party! I love parties more than I love presents and I really love presents. I just can't wait until…"

"PINKIE PIE!" Applejack yelled from the doorway, "Get your flank offa Rainbow. She just woke up for Equestria's sake."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie Pie agreed as she crawled off of Rainbow Dash and bounced out of the room shouting over her shoulder, "See you at breakfast."

"Are ya okay?" Applejack asked the flattened Pegasus with an amused smile on her face.

"Fine," Rainbow Dash giggled out as she finally untangled herself from the bedding, "How long has Pinkie Pie been up and how much sugar has she eaten?"

"You don't want to know," Applejack groaned, "Ah've been dealing with her all mornin' trying ta keep her from waking ya'll up. It's like havin' ah foal of my own."

"Since she's headed to breakfast, I can only assume everypony else has been tackled awake?" the rainbow-maned mare inquired as she ran a hoof through her messy mane.

"You betcha," Applejack chortled, "Ya comin'?

"Just let me clean up a bit and I'll be right there," Rainbow Dash answered, "Oh, and Happy Hearth's Warming Day, AJ."

"Happy Hearth's Warming Day ta ya too, Rainbow," Applejack echoed with a gentle smile, "See ya at breakfast."

Applejack quietly closed the door and trotted down to the dining hall. The rest of the Ponyville group was already at the table with the exception of Rainbow Dash.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Day, ya'll," Applejack greeted cheerfully as the other's all responded in turn.

"How is Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked with concern, "Is she okay? Is she still missing her life mates?"

"Well, Ah'm sure Rainbow is," Applejack said, "But she seemed as fine as ah Pegasus could be after being flattened by ah certain pink pony."

"Pinkie!" Twilight fussed irritably, "I told you not to tackle Rainbow Dash like you did to me and the others. You know that she is going through a lot more emotionally than the rest of us for the holiday. You needed to be gentle."

"No, I needed to be 'Pinkie Pie,'" the pink pony corrected as the rest of her friends looked at her oddly, "Dashie isn't stupid. She'd know if we were pitying her and treating her differently. She would get upset. I don't like it when Dashie is upset so I treated her normal."

"Darling, you are so right," Rarity agreed with the perceptive pony, "Rainbow Dash would certainly feel like we were treating her differently and, no pun intended, fly off into one of her rages. I just wish she would be honest with us and tell us how she is feeling. I don't like it when Rainbow Dash tries to cover up her real feelings."

"Rainbow Dash is feeling just fine," a voice said from the doorway making the friends look up to see the Pegasus in question smiling at them.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy babbled, "We were just…"

"Just being really good friends," the rainbow-maned filly interrupted as she gazed fondly at the group, "Thank you for being concerned for me, but I'm fine. I do miss my life mates, but them not being here is not the end of the world. I'll be reunited with Soarin' and Spitfire very soon. I can't spend the holiday with my life mates, but I do get to spend the holiday with my friends. I am blessed. Happy Hearth's Warming Day!"

"Happy Hearth's Warming Day!" everypony, plus a baby dragon, echoed back before jumping up for a quick group hug.

"Ah know what's comin' next," Applejack interjected when she saw Rainbow Dash begin to say something, "We all promise not ta let anypony else know tha ya just was mushy. It's ah group secret."

"Good," Rainbow Dash chortled as she sat at the table, "I'm starved! Where's the food?"

"The food is on the way," a familiar voice answered from another doorway.

"Rapidfire!" Rainbow Dash squeaked in surprise while her friends looked at the stallion curiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Princess Celestia asked me to stop in for a briefing on how The Wonderbolts are doing in New Brit-trot-onia. Yes, before you ask, the team is fine. The Princess also wanted me to tell you and your friends that she can't dine with you because she is finalizing some last details for the Ball tonight," Rapidfire explained as he came into the room, "I was asked to come in her place and you know that I never turn down free food, Rainbow Dash."

"Yep! That's a very true statement," the cyan Pegasus giggled out before gesturing to the others, "Rapidfire these are my friends. The lavender Unicorn is Twilight Sparkle, the pony in the hat is Applejack, the white Unicorn is Rarity, the dragon is Spike, the yellow Pegasus is Fluttershy, and the pink pony that is hugging you is Pinkie Pie."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Rapidfire gasped out as Pinkie Pie squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"It is so nice to meet you," Pinkie Pie exclaimed cheerily finally releasing the startled stallion as the group shook their heads in amusement, "Rainbow Dash said you were her friend and any friend of Dashie is a friend of ours! We are going to have a royal breakfast. Have you had a royal breakfast before? If you have, does it taste different from a regular breakfast? I am so glad you are coming to the party tonight. It's going to be great!"

"You'll get used to her," Rainbow Dash answered Rapidfire's unanswered question as he looked at her in shock, "That's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. The babble means 'Hi. Nice to meet you.'"

"Well. It really is a pleasure to meet all of you," Rapidfire repeated as he slid into the seat beside the rainbow-maned filly, "I've heard a lot about you from Rainbow Dash when she stays at The Wonderbolts' headquarters."

"Charmed to meet you," Rarity greeted with a smile, "I will say 'hello' for Fluttershy as well. She is quite shy, you see."

"I've been told and noticed," Rapidfire responded peeking under the table at the hiding Pegasus, "You can come out, Fluttershy. I promise I don't bite. I heard you like animals from Rainbow Dash. I like animals too."

"You do?" Fluttershy whispered as she peeked over the edge of the table across from the Wonderbolt.

"Very much," Rapidfire admitted softly so as not to frighten the timid mare, "I have a pet bunny that lives at my parents' home. Her name is Clover."

"I have a pet bunny too," Fluttershy said as she came out fully from under the table in her excitement, "His name is Angel. Oh, maybe we can have a play-date for our bunnies one day?"

"Clover would love it," Rapidfire agreed winning the shy pony over, "Maybe I can bring Clover to one of those pony-pet play dates you and your other friends do when I have a day off? I could bring my sister to meet you. Her name is Gentle Breezes and she runs a pet store in Cloudsdale. Gentle Breezes is the one that takes care of Clover when I am away from home."

"That would be great," Fluttershy began as she turned to her friends, "Don't you agree?"

"Anytime, Sugar Cube," Applejack agreed smiling at Rapidfire clearly impressed with his skills at dealing with the shyest pony of the group, "It's ah real pleasure ta meet ya."

"Absolutely," Twilight added as Spike waved to the stallion in greeting, "I am so glad to make your acquaintance."

The group all chattered happily until the food arrived. A royal breakfast seemed to be the same as a regular breakfast, but it sure tasted good. The ponies and dragon ate until they felt they were going to pop and then sat contentedly for awhile to digest the large meal. Rapidfire stayed and chatted with the group before excusing himself and agreeing to meet everypony later in the evening to escort Rainbow Dash to the Hearth's Warming Ball.

"Let's exchange our gifts now," Twilight suggested, "We ate breakfast so late I really don't think we are going to need to eat lunch. We can play some party games until it time to start getting ready for the Ball."

"Hurray! Presents!" Pinkie Pie cheered racing out of the dining hall to retrieve her packages.

"Meet up in my room. I have the most space," Rarity called after the pink blur before turning to the others, "Goodness! We have got to keep that pony busy so she doesn't try to 'help' Princess Celestia prepare for the Ball tonight."

"Agreed," everypony and dragon chorused together before leaving to get their own presents to give out.

Rainbow Dash eagerly trotted to her room. The mare carefully unpacked the two wrapped, goggle boxes and placed them near the packaged painting. The sight of the three gifts pricked at her heart. Rainbow Dash quickly buried her sadness and packed the five gifts in her saddle bags. Once she arrived at Rarity's room she distributed each gift to his or her rightful owner.

"Why don't we take turns openin' one present each," Applejack suggested, "Tha's what tha Apple family has always done."

"Sounds like fun," Rainbow Dash agreed cheerfully with gleaming eyes at her little stash of presents, "Why don't you start, AJ? Then we can unwrap clockwise.

Everypony and dragon quickly caught on and the unwrapping went smoothly. Much to Rainbow Dash's delight, all of her friends liked their presents that she had picked out for them. The rainbow-maned mare was also ecstatic over each of her presents as well. Rainbow Dash had received a history book on the original Wonderbolts team from Twilight, a tortoise-care kit from Fluttershy, a gift certificate to Sugar Cube Corner from Spike, a rainbow-striped, hoof-knitted afghan from Applejack, and she already had the dress from Rarity for the Ball tonight. Her last gift was from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash was the final pony to have a gift to unwrap.

"I hope you like it," the pink pony chirped with excited eyes.

"I'm sure that I'll love it," Rainbow Dash assured as she began to shred the wrapping paper.

Inside the box was a photo album and inside the photo album was a lot of candid snapshots of Rainbow Dash with her two life mates. The three were eating, smiling, napping, playing, flying, and just enjoying one another's company. It was wonderful and heartbreaking all at the same time.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash whispered softly as tears pricked at her eyes, "I love it. Um…excuse me."

The young mare gathered her presents and fled to the safety of her room.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash sat on her bed and looked through her new photo album that she had just received from Pinkie Pie for Hearth's Warming Day. The images of Soarin' and Spitfire made the yearning for her life mates a tangible pain. She was valiantly fighting back tears.

"You are not a cry-pony," Rainbow Dash reminded herself as she angrily scrubbed at her face with a hoof, "Get it together. You can't lose your cool. You've probably already upset your friends. An awesome pony like yourself doesn't cry."

Talking herself down really helped dry up the tears that had gathered in the rainbow-maned mare's eyes. Rainbow Dash jumped at a soft knock at her door. Shaking her mane out, the mare quickly answered the door to find all of her friends on the other side.

"I'm so sorry," a deflated Pinkie Pie blubbered out, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't think about it right. I thought of this idea way before I knew that Soarin' and Spitfire couldn't be here for Hearth's Warming Day and…"

"Stop, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash interrupted gently, "Its okay. I'm not upset anymore. I love your gift. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But, Dashie…" the pink pony began before the cyan Pegasus covered her mouth with a hoof.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," Rainbow Dash began feeling bad for her loss of control, "I acted like a real little filly just then. I feel really embarrassed."

"I don't think you should be embarrassed," Fluttershy said as Rainbow Dash ushered the group inside of her room, "Its okay to miss Soarin' and Spitfire."

"Not at the cost of upsetting my friends," Rainbow Dash denied.

"So you're not upset?" Pinkie Pie asked and when she received a firm shake of the Pegasus' head her hair poofed back to normal, "I'm so glad! When you ran out of the room I was all like '_oh, no_.' Then everypony was all like '_Pinkie_!' and I felt so bad. I didn't want to be the reason for ruining Hearth's Warming Day."

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Twilight asked in concern as she studied the cyan Pegasus' face.

"I'm fine," Rainbow Dash answered as she hugged Pinkie Pie to assure her that all was forgiven, "I love all of my Hearth's Warming presents. Thank you so much. I'm sorry for making a scene. "

"Nothin' ta be sorry about," Applejack offered with a shake of her head, "Ah think tha if Ah was missin' ma family somethin' fierce and I got ah photo album of them tha took me by surprise, well Ah'd got ah bit upset too."

"Well, you know me, Darling," Rarity said, "I'd be in tears which is so bad for the complexion."

A sound from a corner of the room made everypony turn and look. Rainbow Dash gasped and flew over to the little dragon.

"Spike! What are you doing eating my candy?" Rainbow Dash fussed with her front hooves on her hips as she hovered in midair, "I was saving that chocolate for later."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash," Spike whined, "I could smell the chocolate from outside the room. It was calling to me."

"Apology accepted," Rainbow Dash giggled out while shaking her head at the chocolate smeared dragon, "Would anypony else like some candy? Get it before Greedy-scales over here eats it all."

"Don't mind if I do," Pinkie Pie chirped out as she grabbed some chocolate out of the saddle bags that Spike was eating out of, "Yum."

"I cannot believe the two of you can still eat after that breakfast," Twilight lectured, "And, I'm ashamed at your behavior, Spike. What poor manners. I taught you better than that!"

The rest of the group openly laughed as Spike received a stern lecture from Twilight. Laughter was just the antidote to brighten the mood.

"Didn't you say something about playing some games before we have to get ready for the Ball?" Rainbow Dash playfully asked Twilight, "Let's get the fun started. Get ready to lose!"

Rainbow Dash had a ball competing with her friends. Even though she was quite a competitive little pony when the object of the game was to just have fun, the cyan Pegasus could let go and just enjoy the relaxed atmosphere. After several rousing board games, the whole group ended up outside and paired off into two teams with Rarity agreeing to be the referee.

"Team Awesome is going to kick your tail," Rainbow Dash bragged as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy grinned from behind their captain.

"Well, we'll just have ta see about that," Applejack challenged with a grin as Twilight and Spike discussed war tactics, "Team Fair Play might just surprise ya."

"Bring it on," Rainbow Dash laughed, "Two eggheads are not going to be able to win this war for you, Applejack."

"Hey! I'm not an egghead," Spike denied, "Twilight is."

"I am _not_!" the lavender Unicorn huffed out glaring at the little dragon, "Just because I am well versed does not an egghead make. I have read just about every battle tactic there is to win a war. With the right drive and enthusiasm we can vanquish our foes and come out victorious in battle."

"See?" Spike said pointing at a glaring Twilight.

"I am _not_ a target," Rarity reminded with a stern frown before brighten up, "I will not get all sweaty and covered in snow before the Ball. Remember all Pegasi are not to use their wings and no Unicorn may use magic. Also, Spikey, you may not use your fire. We will have a clean fight. Are we clear? Yes? On your mark, get set, GO!"

The resulting snowball war was beyond epic. Team Awesome's defense line was nearly impenetrable, but Team Fair Play gave as good as they got. Twilight organized quite a battle strategy and before long had gained a bit of an upper hand for her team.  
>"We've got to finish this," Rainbow Dash ordered while Team Awesome took shelter behind their snow fort, "Any ideas?"<p>

"Oh, I don't know," Fluttershy whispered as she jumped at every snowball that landed near her.

"Let's charge them," Pinkie Pie squealed, "We can so charge them in a surprise attack. Take out their captain and grab the fort."

"A surprise attack, huh?" Rainbow Dash grinned out, "Let's do it."

"I...I'm not so sure," Fluttershy stuttered out.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash began as she got an idea, "That fort over there is using animal labor to make snowballs. The poor little animals are probably tired by now."

"Those Big Meanies!" Fluttershy yelled out as she rose to charge, "How dare you!"

Team Fair Play didn't know what hit them. First, they had driven Team Awesome into hiding and now the quietest member of the other team charged in screaming out unintelligible gibberish. Rainbow Dash took out the whole fort while Pinkie Pie captured Applejack by sitting on her.

"Where are they?" Fluttershy demanded as she looked about for the "animals" making the snowballs.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack complained as she spat snow from her mouth, "Where is who and what did ya'll do to Fluttershy tha got her so riled up?"

"I just told her that you were using 'animals' to make the snowballs," Rainbow Dash chortled out as she reached out to calm her livid teammate.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight questioned as she shook the snow out of her mane, "We did not."

"Yeah," Spike agreed as Rarity came over to listen.

"That's cheating!" Applejack complained as she toppled Pinkie Pie off her back, "Ya done lied ta Fluttershy."

"Nope, nope, nope," Pinkie Pie giggled out as she grinned in triumph, "You guys are all animals just like us. Not our fault that Fluttershy can turn into Kung Fu Shy when she thinks that animals are being abused. We won fair and square."

"What?" Applejack crabbed looking to Rarity.

"They didn't use any unfair tactics," Rarity advised with an amused look on her face, "Team Awesome only used a secret weapon. Win goes to them."

"Yay! We rule!" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash chorused as they pulled a bewildered Fluttershy into a group hug.

"Did we win?" Fluttershy questioned with large eyes before cheering like a mouse, "Go us!"

The whole group ended up back inside to warm up in front of the dining hall's large fireplace. A steward kindly brought everypony, and dragon, a cup of hot cocoa each to complete the de-thaw process.

"It's time to start getting ready for the Ball," Rarity chirped excitedly, "I've already got all the necessary equipment in my room. Let's all take a bath and then meet up back in my room. Leave your manes a little wet. I have the perfect hairstyles picked out for each of you."

Everypony agreed and went to do as the white Unicorn requested. Rainbow Dash enjoyed her bubble bath immensely. Leave it to Princess Celestia to have a bath tub big enough to swim in for each of her suites. Once the cyan Pegasus was dried off enough to not drip she cantered down to Rarity's room.

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity snapped as she went into over-dramatic mode again, "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you."

"I took a bath like you asked," Rainbow Dash replied without being offended since she was used to Rarity's ways, "That tub was _awesome_."

"Yes," the white Unicorn agreed with an amused smirk, "These palace suites are remarkable, but we need to get started on your mane or we will run out of time before the Ball begins. Fashionably late is one thing, but plain, old late is uncouth."

"You are such a drama queen, Rarity. We have tons of time before the Ball. Aren't you going to just pull it into a side ponytail, anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion, "That didn't take so long when we got ready for The Gala."

"I have something special thought up for you," Rarity cooed with glowing eyes that made the cyan Pegasus nervous, "Why, you will be the talk of the Ball."

"I don't know," the cyan Pegasus hedged, "I don't really like to be overly made-up. I feel uncomfortable not looking like myself."

"Ah done told ya durin' tha Gala and Ah'm tellin' ya now tha Rarity knows what she's doin'," Applejack reminded as she sat beneath a mane-dryer, "Ya best do as she asks."

"Please?" Rarity asked with large eyes and a quivering lip.

"Fine," Rainbow Dash sighed out, "But please don't make me look all…all…dolled up. It makes me feel embarrassed. I don't like that feeling."

"Of course," Rarity agreed absently as her magic made brushes and curlers fly like missiles in the rainbow-maned mare's direction.

"Rarity, don't go overboard," Twilight gently ordered, "It won't be fun at the Hearth's Warming Ball for anypony if she feels awkward."

"Don't worry," Rarity tutted as she went to work on Rainbow Dash, "I know what I'm doing."

The cyan Pegasus once again felt herself brushed from one end of herself to the next just like at The Grand Galloping Gala. Then Rarity placed curlers all over her tail and mane.

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash grumped, "These things are pulling my hair."

"You'll live," Rarity soothed as she forced the rainbow-maned pony under a mane-dryer, "Beauty can be painful."

Rainbow Dash's hooves were polished expertly by a grinning Applejack as she grumpily sat under the dryer. The air was too hot. The Pegasus hated this. Before she knew what was happening, the white Unicorn pulled Rainbow Dash from under the dryer and attacked her face with…with…MAKEUP.

"No!" Rainbow Dash denied as she bit at the brushes that floated near her face, "I don't wear makeup. Stop!"

"Stop being such a foal," Rarity ordered as she pricked at the conscious of the cyan Pegasus, "I went through a lot of trouble to make your gown the least you can do is let me do my job properly. Do you think that I don't know what I am doing?"

"Well, no," Rainbow Dash whispered dejectedly, "But…"

"'But' nothing," Rarity sniped, "Sit still."

Rainbow Dash sat still as she was instructed. The amount of makeup being applied to her face made her skin crawl.

"I wish Soarin' and Spitfire were here," the rainbow-maned filly whined in her head, "They would love me anyway that I looked. I didn't even wear makeup at The Gala and Soarin' said I was beautiful then. I _don't_ understand frou-frou ponies."

Rainbow Dash's mane and tail were pulled, yanked, jerked, curled, poofed, pinned, and sprayed into place. She was then shoved in front of a mirror.

"Well," Rarity asked gleefully, "What do you think?"

An alien stared back at the cyan Pegasus from the mirror. Her mane was in a large poofy up-do that had curls hanging down one side and her tail hung in kinky ringlets. Her face was covered in a ridiculous amount of makeup almost in the style of Rarity's face at The Best Young Flyer Competition. This pony in the mirror wasn't Rainbow Dash the life mate of two Wonderbolts. The image in the mirror was a…a…stranger.

"I hate it!" Rainbow Dash cried as she burst into tears as all the pent up emotions of the last few days finally erupted to the surface with the anger and humiliation of this moment, "I hate my mane and tail! I hate this goop on my face! I hate looking like this! I don't look like me, but…but I hate most of all that Soarin' and Spitfire are not _here_! I want my life mates! I miss them! It's Hearth's Warming today and a family should be together!"

"Oh, don't cry," Fluttershy gasped as she and Pinkie Pie hurried to her friend's side to hug Rainbow Dash tight, "Hush. It's okay."

"I…I didn't mean to upset her," Rarity stuttered out as she looked guilty at the sobbing mare.

"Well, ya didn't listen ta Rainbow Dash," Applejack scolded sternly, "Now Ah did say tha ya knew what ya was doing, but Ah thought ya would think of what each of us done feel right lookin' like. Rarity, ya might be ah fancy pony, but not all of us are. Ya didn't take inta consideration Rainbow's feelings."

"AJ is right," Twilight confirmed while Spike brought tissues over to the crying Pegasus, "I think that Rainbow Dash's feelings have been building up for awhile now, but your insensitivity to her wishes made her erupt. She clearly asked you to not make her feel overly made up. We all heard her clearly."

"I'm so sorry," Rarity offered realizing her mistakes as she moved closer to her sobbing friend, "Rainbow Dash, please don't cry. I can fix this."

"What is going on here?" a stern voice demanded from the doorway making the whole group look up.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Hi,

I have received some great feedback not only from the reviewers, but also from great friends of mine on the side. The one comment that has been a theme is how emotional Rainbow Dash is in this story. I totally agree with everyone on this point, but that is also the key to the plot. Remember in _Crystal Dreams _that our favorite cyan Pegasus lost her parents early. When she finally got her life mates she had a family all her own again, but now they can't be with her for a very important holiday. Rainbow Dash knew that her emotions were trying to rage out of control and she has been fighting this, but the episode with Rarity is the pin that pops the balloon.

No worries. The regular Rainbow Dash will come back stronger than ever for the rest of the story. Just read and see!

Thank you so much for reading my series.

Yours truly,

rainbow-leaves

P.S.

Sorry about how long it took to update. My computer caught the flu or something and wouldn't work for me. All fixed now!

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 6

The whole, Ponyville group was gathered around a sobbing Rainbow Dash. Her mascara was running in rivulets down her face with her tears. The sight was pitiful.

"I'm so sorry," Rarity offered as she moved closer to her sobbing friend, "Rainbow Dash, please don't cry. I can fix this."

"What is going on here?" a stern voice demanded from the doorway making the whole group look up in surprise.

There stood Spitfire in uniform with the face mask pulled down around her neck. The golden Pegasus took in the sight of her crying life mate and turned livid eyes on the rest of the group, but was knocked out of the way by a similarly dressed Soarin' shoving into the room from behind Spitfire with a look of panic on his face. You could tell the bonded stallion in him was awake and kicking angrily.

"I heard my Baby crying from down the hall! What's wrong?" Soarin' also demanded as he rushed to Rainbow Dash's side, "Baby, what happened? Are you hurt? Why are you crying? Tell me who upset you! I'll deal with them!"

"Wanted…and Hearth's Warming…Rarity…yucky goo on face…and missed you," the rainbow-maned filly garbled out between sobs as she threw her forelegs around her stallions neck, "Don't like it… and want Spitfire."

"I'm right here," Spitfire cooed as she hurried to the young mare's side so as to cuddle Rainbow Dash with Soarin', "Calm down. Everything's okay."

The two Wonderbolts gently rocked the young mare until her sobs quieted down to a few sniffles.

"I want to know what's going on right now," Spitfire said in a deadly calm voice a few moments later as she rubbed her calming life mate's back while a menacing-looking Soarin' glared at the entire group, "I don't like that my Little One is in tears. What happened?"

"It's all my fault," Rarity exclaimed guiltily as the rest of the group looked uncomfortable around her, "I kind of got carried away with fixing Rainbow Dash's face and mane for the Ball tonight. I didn't really listen to her or ask what she wanted. I'm so sorry."

"What have you done to her?" Soarin' gasped when he tilted Rainbow Dash's face up with a hoof and got a good look at his life mate, "She looks like a painted pony of the night. My Baby is gorgeous and doesn't need to be made up like this."

"It certainly is not a good look on you even if your mascara wasn't running," Spitfire agreed as she grabbed a clean towel to wet down in a sink and began to dab at her life mate's face.

"I knew you two wouldn't like it. The whole look didn't feel like me," the cyan Pegasus said with trembling lips as she allowed Spitfire to wipe at the makeup mess on her face, "I'm sorry for acting like such a little foal. I don't know what's wrong with me. This wasn't something to cry about and I never usually get so emotional. I'm sorry."

"No, Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry," Rarity corrected with remorseful eyes, "I didn't listen and you had every right to get upset. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, you're all forgiven," Rainbow Dash said as she sniffled a bit and gave the group a watery smile before turning to her two life mates, "I can't believe that I cried. I am so embarrassed. I'm so sorry that my temper tantrum ruined your surprise visit. I'm so glad you're here!"

The two Wonderbolts exchanged looks with one another. The two had been together long enough to communicate without words.

"It's okay, you didn't ruin the visit. Come on, Baby," Soarin' urged as he gently led his youngest life mate towards the bathroom, "Let's get that crud off your face. I can't even see my pretty, little mare under all that mess."

Rainbow Dash trustingly allowed herself to be pulled into the bathroom. Soarin' turned to give the group a last stern look before shutting the bathroom door. Spitfire turned burning eyes on Rarity.

"You are all great ponies," Spitfire began with a hint of anger in her voice, "Soarin' and I respect and appreciate all of you and what you have done for our life mate. That is why the Triad lives in Ponyville instead of Cloudsdale. Soarin' and I even count you as friends of ours as well; however, I clearly heard Twilight and Applejack say that you went against Rainbow Dash's wishes, is that correct, Rarity?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Rarity meekly offered, "I feel simply awful. I cannot apologize enough."

"When a pony says 'no' then that means that you cease and desist immediately. No questions and no coaxing," Spitfire lectured firmly, "You made my life mate cry. This does not make either Soarin' or I very happy. How would you feel if I didn't listen to what you wanted? You are old enough to know better."

"I know," Rarity said as she hung her head in sorrow.

"Forgiven," Spitfire allowed as she used a hoof to raise the white Unicorn's head to look up at her, "I think that a lot of Rainbow Dash's crying had to do with missing Soarin' and I, but she also didn't like what was being done to her. Please show a little more restraint on your fashion skills next time, okay?"

"Absolutely," Rarity acknowledged, "I promise to take into account other ponies' feelings better."

"Valuable lesson, isn't it?" Spitfire said with a ghost of a smile as the whole group nodded eagerly in agreement, "Might even be one of your letters to Princess Celestia, huh?"

Everypony, and dragon, breathed a sigh of relief that everything was alright again as the tension fled the room. Then the bathroom door being jerked open made the whole group jump including Spitfire.

"What is this stuff? Shellac? How do you get this off my Baby's face?" a scowling Soarin' fumed as an amused, messy-faced Rainbow Dash peeked out from behind the stallion.

Rainbow Dash looked ridiculous with her mane in disarray and the makeup smudged all over her face. The whole room burst into joyful laughter with the exception of the stallion.

"It's not funny!" Soarin' snapped and then turned on the giggling, cyan Pegasus who was trying to wipe at her face with a wet towel, "Scrape, Baby, scrape. We may have to pull out the sandpaper."

"Oh, I don't think using sandpaper would be a very good idea," Fluttershy offered quietly.

"I've got this," Spitfire commented with a grin as she followed her youngest life mate back into the bathroom, "Cold crème should do the trick. You wait here, Big Guy."

Soarin' watched as his two mares shut the bathroom door before turning and looking at the ponies and dragon around him.

"I am assuming that Spitfire has already talked with you?" Soarin' stiffly asked.

"Yes," Twilight answered for Rarity, "I think that we all understand the lesson that was learned today."

"And it won't happen again; not only to my Baby, but to any other pony?" Soarin' inquired and as the whole group nodded the stallion relaxed, "Good. I don't like when my life mates are upset, but I know that you are all good little ponies…oh, and dragon. I don't think any of you would have upset Rainbow Dash on purpose."

"Not for all tha apples in Equestria," Applejack interjected, "But what are ya and Spitfire doin' here? I thought ya were stuck in New Brit-trot-onia?"

"Yes, we were," Soarin' explained with a sparkle in his eye, "I have been inundating the King and Queen of New Brit-trot-onia with stories of Hearth's Warming and their only son was infatuated with the idea of the holiday. The Prince ended up convincing his parents to come here for Hearth's Warming Day so as to experience the festivities first hand. The Wonderbolts were all excited to hear that we could come home. Spitfire and I decided to surprise Baby here in Canterlot."

"I'm so super-duper glad that you did!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with a salute that a grinning Soarin' returned, "Dashie has tried so hard not to miss you. She was always telling us and herself that she was okay with not having you two here, but Dashie wasn't being honest. It's not good to not be honest with yourself because then you can wind up exploding and I think that's what happened to Dashie. She exploded! It was like…_BOOM_! I don't want her to explode again."

"Neither do I," Soarin' agreed firmly as the rest of the group nodded their heads.

Spitfire and a clean-faced Rainbow Dash exited the bathroom together a few moments later. Spitfire had taken her youngest life mate's mane down from the updo, but Rainbow Dash's hair was still a mess. The rainbow-maned filly cantered over to Soarin' to nuzzle him happily in relief that he was really here with her.

"We are going to borrow Rainbow Dash for a little bit," Spitfire instructed the group as she watched her two life mates fondly, "Soarin' and I need a bit of time with her. I'll return her shortly so that she can finish getting ready with you. Rainbow Dash informed me that she wants to surprise Soarin' and I with her new Ball gown you made, Rarity. I can only assume that the second 'getting ready' will go better than the first, right?"

"Absolutely!" Rarity promised as she crossed her heart with a hoof, "I will not go overboard again."

"Where are we going?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion as she looked up at her two life mates.

"Let's go to your suite," Soarin' answered, "Why don't we spend some of Hearth's Warming Day with just the three of us?"

Rainbow Dash cheerily waved to her friends and then left with her two life mates. Spitfire had already informed the young filly as to how The Wonderbolts team got to come home during the two mares' time in the bathroom. The royals and their advisors were all currently getting ready for the Hearth's Warming Ball as well. She was a little surprised that Soarin' and Spitfire knew which suite was hers, but chalked it up that Princess Celestia probably told them. It took Rainbow Dash totally by surprise when she opened the door and looked around.

"What…how…when?" the rainbow-maned mare stuttered out as she took in the room before throwing herself at her life mates to bear hug the two, "Thank you! I love it!"

Soarin' and Spitfire grinned at one another in triumph. The two Wonderbolts had picked up all the decorations and presents at their home and set them up in Rainbow Dash's suite so as to surprise the young mare.

"How did you do this?" Rainbow Dash crowed as she untangled herself from her life mates and looked around some more, "You two rock! This is the best."

"Well, you know that we are quite the awesome, radical ponies," Spitfire said as she imitated the cyan Pegasus' voice with a grin.

"We grabbed all this on the way home and brought it to Canterlot," Soarin' admitted with a happy smile on his face as he watched his youngest life mate's excitement, "Surprised?"

"So surprised," Rainbow Dash squeaked out as she scampered over to a corner to get her special gifts for Soarin' and Spitfire and put them under the Hearth's Warming tree, "There. Now everything is perfect. Happy Hearth's Warming Day!"

Spitfire watched the young mare fondly as Rainbow Dash gravitated back to the two of them for more snuggling. It was as if the rainbow-maned filly had to assure herself that her two life mates were real every few minutes. The snuggling escalated into kissing. Very nice kissing. The Triad had really missed one another's company it would seem. The two oldest still refrained from doing anything besides cuddles and kissing until Rainbow Dash was old enough.

"Do we have to go to the Ball?" Soarin' whined as he pulled back first while his two life mates beamed up at him from their huddle on the bed.

"Don't start," Spitfire warned with a cheeky grin, "Let's open our presents. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Soarin and Rainbow Dash echoed together as they scrambled up to dole out the gifts.

The Triad each took turns opening his or her small piles of gifts one by one. Rainbow Dash instructed that the three packages she purchased in Canterlot were last. All three loved the thoughtful presents their life mates had picked out. Rainbow Dash cherished the family atmosphere. This is all she had wanted for Hearth's Warming.

"Can we open the last gifts now?" Soarin' questioned in excitement since Hearth's Warming Day really brought out the colt in the stallion.

"You bet," Rainbow Dash cheered as she handed the dark blue present to Soarin' and the gold present to Spitfire, "Open them together."

The two Wonderbolts did as their life mate asked and curiously shredded the paper. Soarin' and Spitfire froze in shock when they saw the leather boxes revealed and realized what the present contained. Spitfire quickly yanked her box open as Soarin' followed her actions.

"See-Clearly 3000 goggles!" Spitfire gasped out before throwing herself at Rainbow Dash in excitement to pull her youngest life mate into a bear hug, "How did you get these? Not even The Wonderbolts team could get the contract to procure these goggles."

"You like?" Rainbow Dash giggled out.

"We love!" Soarin' announced as he modeled his own goggles proudly, "How in the world, Baby? These must have cost a fortune."

"I ordered them with the help of Princess Celestia. She knew of a specialty, sports shop in Canterlot that could get the goggles for me. I ordered them ages ago," the rainbow-maned mare confessed, "I have been working at Sugar Cube Corner and Sweet Apple Acres to earn some extra bits to pay for them in secret. I want my life mates' eyes protected so nothing is to expensive for you and Spitfire."

"I love you!" Soarin' cooed as he kissed a laughing Rainbow Dash all over her face.

"I love you as well," Spitfire chorused as she also nuzzled the little mare who was proclaiming her love for both of her life mates loudly.

"This is the last gift," Rainbow Dash explained nervously as she pointed to the wrapped painting that leaned against the wall, "This gift is for all three of us. I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure we will love it," Soarin' assured as he and Spitfire worked together to carefully unwrap the gift.

"Oh! Oh, Sweet Celestia!" Spitfire gasped out for the second time as she finally got a good look at the painting of the Triad, "Oh, Rainbow Dash, I love it. This is wonderful! Look, Soarin', its our favorite picture of the three of us."

"I am looking, Beautiful," the stallion breathed out as he took in the painting before grabbing up both of his life mates in a group hug, "Look at my two lovely mares. Look. There is no piece of artwork that could ever compare to this! I adore it!"

"I'm so glad," Rainbow Dash sighed as she cuddled against Soarin' and Spitfire.

The Triad stayed wrapped around one another. Not one of them felt the need to move at the moment. This just felt so right.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 7

Soarin' gazed happily at the painting that Rainbow Dash had given the Triad for Hearth's Warming Day. The stallion adored this physical representation of his bond.

"It's a real shame that you don't look as pretty now as you do in the painting," Soarin' teased his youngest life mate as he looked at her unkempt, wild curls in amusement.

"Why, you!" Rainbow Dash complained as she reared up and punched her front hooves in his direction while Spitfire doubled over in laughter, "I'm going to get you!"

Soarin' laughed loudly as the rainbow-maned mare chased him around the suite. Finally, Rainbow Dash grabbed a pillow and clobbered the stallion repeatedly over the head until he collapsed to the floor in a giggling mass.

"I give up. I give up," Soarin' laughed out as he rolled onto his back to kick his four legs playfully at his youngest life mate, "I take it back. My Baby is always lovely."

"Well…maybe not at the moment," Spitfire admitted as she ran a hoof over Rainbow Dash's frizzy mane, "You should probably let Rarity do something about this mane and tail of yours, Little One."

"Yeah," the cyan Pegasus agreed after she caught her breath from laughing, "I guess I need to get back to my friends and get ready for the Ball. Where are you and Soarin' going to be? You don't have to leave do you?"

"Not at all," Spitfire reassured, "The Wonderbolts will be attending the Hearth's Warming Ball in uniform. We will be escorting the New Brit-trot-onia Royals and their representatives to the dinner, but then the rest of our night is reserved for the three of us during the actual Ball."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly and after receiving a nod from both of her bonded she did a small dance in place before turning suddenly serious, "Oh! I've got to let Rapidfire know that he can't escort me to the Ball. Does he know that the team is back in Equestria?"

"What?" Soarin' demanded as Spitfire frowned, "What do you mean '_escort_' you to the Ball? I didn't tell him he could 'take' you anywhere."

"Aha! So you did send Rapidfire to babysit me," Rainbow Dash accused with a smug grin, "I _knew_ it!"

"Well…" Spitfire hedged as Soarin' began to paw at the ground angrily, "We might have asked Rapidfire to keep an eye out for you since he was grounded and would be here in Canterlot, but what is this about him taking you to the Ball? Spill."

"Calm down, Soarin'," Rainbow Dash gently ordered as she cuddled up against her protective, stallion's side while he leaned his head over her neck, "Rapidfire's date got sick and he didn't want to go to the Hearth's Warming Ball alone so he asked to accompany me as a friend. Nothing else. He helped me carry the painting back to the palace and everything. He's been a total gentle-stallion. Rapidfire acts like a brother. He was really nice to all of my friends."

"Was he forward towards you?" Soarin' interrogated, "Did that stallion lay one hoof on you at anytime?"

"Nope," Rainbow Dash answered in complete honesty, "Rapidfire is my friend."

"Hush, Big Guy," Spitfire chortled at her life mate's over protectiveness, "Rapidfire is not that type of stallion and you know it. He is all mouth and no action. I trust your judgment Rainbow Dash, but I really would rather if you ran something like this past Soarin' and I first before you decide to go places with other stallions. We just want to make sure that you are going to be okay."

Rainbow Dash smiled at her life mates. They never treated her as a child, but Soarin' and Spitfire always tried to shield and protect her. The rainbow-maned mare loved the two dearly.

"Okay," Rainbow Dash affirmed, "Will one of you get a message to Rapidfire? A _nice_ message."

"Absolutely," Spitfire answered as the Triad left the suite, "He should already be in uniform with the team right now. I'm sure that he has already figured out that Soarin' and I would be your escorts when he heard the team was back."

"Good. I'll see you two soon," Rainbow Dash gleefully said as she blew a kiss in their direction and turned towards Rarity's room, "Bye."

Spitfire grinned when she saw the tense way Soarin' was holding himself once the young filly left. The stallion never changed.

"Soarin'," Spitfire warned, "Be good."

"Not going to happen," Soarin' groused as he stiffly walked further into the palace to meet back up with The Wonderbolts team, "Rapidfire and I need to talk."

Spitfire rolled her eyes and simply followed the stallion. There was no talking sense into a bonded stallion when he felt he needed to establish boundaries. Less than a minute later the two co-captains reached their team.

"Rapidfire," Soarin' ground out as the rest of Wonderbolts looked up in surprise, "Do you care to explain why my youngest life mate just said that you were going to 'escort' her to the Ball tonight if Spitfire and I hadn't arrived? Explain yourself!"

"I know. I know," Rapidfire called out as he hurried over, "It's not what you think. I knew that Rainbow Dash was going to the Ball with just her friends. My date really did get sick and I thought that I could watch out for your bonded while at the same time have someone to talk to for the night. I count Rainbow Dash as a little sister. I swear."

"You were going to protect her," Spitfire stated realizing her teammate intentions.

"Yep," Rapidfire admitted, "That was the plan."

The rest of The Wonderbolts waited with baited breath to see what Soarin' would say. Soarin' didn't like when anypony did anything around his mares without his permission.

"A little sister?" Soarin' questioned and when Rapidfire nodded furiously the bonded stallion reached a hoof out for a friendly hoof-shake with his teammate, "Thank you for looking out for Rainbow Dash. Spitfire and I appreciate the sentiment, but don't think that I don't have my eyes on you still."

"Sir, yes, sir," Rapidfire clipped out with a salute, "You have nothing to fear from me, sir. I will treat your life mates with respect at all times because you are one scary stallion when angry, sir."

"At ease," Soarin' said with his trademark grin as the rest of the team all relaxed again and chuckled at Rapidfire's last words, "Let's grab a snack before the dinner and Ball tonight. I'll need the energy to keep up with my youngest life mate."

"We both will," Spitfire added in amusement, "Let's go team."

"What the hay?" Rapidfire suddenly gasped, "Are you two wearing See-Clearly 3000 goggles?"

"A Hearth's Warming gift from Rainbow Dash," Spitfire admitted proudly as she and Soarin' exchanged happy looks.

Calls of "Not fair!" and "How did she get them?" echoed down the hallway as the team left to find some food.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was busy getting ready with her friends in Rarity's suite. The white Unicorn was brushing out the cyan Pegasus' mane and tail.

"I think this looks so much better than before," Rarity gushed as she transformed Rainbow Dash's messy ringlets into soft waves, "Why don't I twist your mane up in a barrette and let the majority fall to one side? The waves will look really pretty cascading down one side of your face."

"Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash asked looking nervous, "I still don't want anything that is too over the top."

Rarity pulled her friend's mane up and gestured towards the mirror so that she could see.

"It will look like this," Rarity explained as Rainbow studied her reflection, "Just a real, simple mane style. The barrette looks like a golden feather and the color matches the trim of your dress."

"I think that looks really nice," Twilight offered as she cantered up behind the two, "The style becomes you."

"I like this," Rainbow Dash said with a relieved smile, "Thank you, Rarity."

"No, thank you," Rarity answered as she started fixing the cyan Pegasus' mane, "Thank you for giving me a second chance. I didn't mean to upset the holiday."

"Oh, please don't worry about it," Rainbow Dash begged, "I really did overreact. I just…"

"Really missed your life mates?" Rarity gently interrupted, "I should have made sure to listen to your wishes for that very reason. Why, what kind of friend did I turn out to be only thinking of what I wanted?"

"It's over now," Rainbow Dash stated, "All is forgiven and well again. Let's leave that embarrassment in the past. I'm ready to impress my life mates now so make me pretty. It shouldn't be too hard. Just look at me."

The rainbow-maned pony's words caused the Ponyville group to chuckle good naturedly. Each mare's mane was already fixed with the exception of Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy's mane was pinned up in a pretty updo similar to how it was fixed during her modeling days. Shiny crystals were sprinkled throughout the yellow Pegasus' mane. Applejack and Twilight had insisted that their mane and tail be fixed exactly like it was for The Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity had left the front of her mane like usual but braided the back half and twisted it into an artfully, twisted chignon with some draping ringlets falling in the back. Pinkie Pie's mane was left like normal, but she wore a jaunty little hat that matched her gown.

"May I just put a little lip gloss on you?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash after she finished the cyan Pegasus' mane, "Just to give your lips a little shine."

"Sure," Rainbow Dash agreed, "I don't mind lip gloss. That's not too frou-frou for me."

"Ah don't usually like fancy parties, but Ah cain't help feelin' a little excited," Applejack elaborated, "Ah hope ma manners are okay at dinner and Ah don't embarrass Princess Celestia in front of those other Royals."

"Just watch me," Rarity offered as she finished up with Rainbow Dash, "Do everything like I do and you will be fine."

"Thank ya kindly, Rarity," Applejack said as the others all nodded in agreement, "Ah shoulda known tha ya would know how ta act at fancy dinners."

"Cheer up everypony," Pinkie Pie squealed as she began to put on her gown, "It's a party!"

"If I catch you putting your face into a cake or food of any kind then you will regret it," Twilight lectured the pink pony as she finished dressing, "You will be on your best behavior tonight. The King, Queen, and Prince of New Brit-trot-onia are here. Don't you embarrass us."

"I won't you silly-filly," Pinkie Pie promised, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"I don't know if I can go," Fluttershy whispered in dread, "It's hard to meet strangers."

"Don't worry. One of us will always be beside you," Rainbow Dash comforted her timid friend, "Tonight is going to be great."

Rainbow Dash looked at herself in the mirror after she had put on her gown and slippers. She carefully placed her Pegasus Crystal to fall properly around her neck. She didn't look half bad even if she was saying it herself.

"Are you lovely ladies ready for me to escort you for dinner and to the Ball?" Spike asked proudly when he noticed that everypony was dressed.

"Why yes, kind sir," Twilight giggled, "Let's go. The Heath's Warming Day dinner is delicious and I am starving."

"Me too," Rainbow Dash agreed as she trotted out of the room, "I am so ready to eat something. Plus, I can't wait to see Soarin's and Spitfire's face when they see my gown. Thank you again, Rarity."

"You are quite welcome, Darling," Rarity cooed as she glided past the cyan Pegasus, "Let's show Canterlot how a Ponyville pony celebrates Hearth's Warming Day."

The group all wove there way through the palace to the banquet hall where Hearth's Warming dinner was going to be served. Rainbow Dash spied The Wonderbolts team standing around the door of the hall acting as greeters as she descended the steps. It was Rapidfire who noticed her first and nudged his two co-captains to look in her direction. Soarin' and Spitfire's eyes widened and they froze in place to stare as Rainbow Dash stepped off the last step with her friends.

"Baby!" Soarin' called as he cantered over with Spitfire following at a more sedate pace, "You look _beautiful_."  
>"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked as she began to blush and her friends began to giggle around her.<p>

"Oh, yes. Look at you," Spitfire gushed as she circled her life mate, "Look, Soarin'. Did you notice that her gown incorporates our bond? The dress matches Rainbow Dash's Pegasus Crystal perfectly."

"I did notice," Soarin' said as he gazed adoringly at the rainbow-maned mare, "You are a vision. No wonder you wanted to surprise Spitfire and I with your dress. I have the prettiest life mates in all of Equestria."

"I look better without makeup, right?" Rainbow Dash inquired nervously.

"Without a doubt," Spitfire agreed, "You are lovely. Soarin' and I are going to have to beat the stallions off with sticks."

"What stallions?" Soarin' challenged becoming defensive as he placed himself in front of Rainbow Dash while her friends began tittered at the stallion's actions, "Who is looking at my life mate? Where are they? Nopony is allowed to have anything to do with either of my life mates without my permission!"

"Bonded stallions," Spitfire and Rainbow Dash groaned out in amusement.

"Calm down, Big Guy," Spitfire coaxed, "I was just kidding."

"Oh. Sorry," Soarin' offered sheepishly as his two life mates gave him reassuring nuzzles, "I can't help it."

"We all know," Rapidfire chortled as he trotted over, "Wow, Rainbow Dash, you like great."

"Thanks," the cyan Pegasus chirped, "I hope that Soarin' didn't fuss at you too much when he found out that we were planning on going to the Ball together as friends."

"Not at all. He and I are cool," Rapidfire reassured before he turned to the rest of the Ponyville group, "You all look wonderful. If this is the type of sexy ladies that are in Ponyville, then I need to visit more often."

"Rapidfire!" Soarin' snapped warningly, "Stop it with the 'sexy lady' comments. You are being rude to friends of mine."

"Oh! No disrespect intended," the stallion quickly inserted as Soarin' glared at him and Spitfire face-hoofed, "I just mean that you ladies look really pretty."

"Thank you," Twilight said as she and the rest of her friends gave Rainbow Dash a knowing look, "We appreciate the sentiment, but maybe you need to work on the wording a little better, huh?"

"Yeah," Rapidfire glumly agreed as the rest of The Wonderbolts and the Ponyville group all laughed at him in amusement.

It would seem that Rapidfire still let his mouth land him in trouble.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash was ecstatic that she and her friends were going to be able to dine with The Wonderbolts for Hearth's Warming dinner. That meant that she was going to be able to sit near her life mates. Soarin' guided the rainbow-maned mare to the main table and pulled her chair out for her while Rapidfire and Spike assisted her friends to their seats nearby.

"Thank you, kind sir," Rainbow Dash giggled out as she sat.

"You are most welcome, my dearest Lady," Soarin' stated as he gave a great bow while Spitfire chuckled at his silliness.

"Little One, Soarin' and I still have to greet the remainder of the guests with the rest of the team for Princess Celestia," Spitfire explained as she nuzzled her youngest life mate, "We will be back shortly. Save our seats."

"Okay," Rainbow Dash agreed cheerfully as she placed a napkin across two seats beside her.

"Ain't tha sweet," Applejack cooed teasingly at the cyan Pegasus from across the table.

"Oh, hush," Rainbow Dash fussed with a smile on her face, "I'm in too good of a mood to let your teasing bother me. I get to spend Hearth's Warming with both my friends _and_ my life mates now. This day just got 120% cooler! Best Hearth's Warming Day ever!"

"We are so happy for you," Fluttershy said from between Applejack and Rarity, "I'm glad everything worked out."

"Absolutely-doodley-doo!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she plopped down in a seat beside Rainbow Dash, "Now we can really get down and party tonight."

"You bet," Rainbow Dash giggled getting a frown from Twilight and Rarity.

"Just remember to mind your manners," Twilight warned from beside Pinkie Pie, "Princess Celestia has important guests tonight."

"We'll be good," the pink pony and cyan Pegasus promised as Spike sat down beside Rarity.

"When is the food going to get here?" Spike whined loudly, "I'm starving."

"The food will get here once all the guests arrive and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna makes their entrances," Rarity whispered, "Please use your 'inside' voice."

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind Rainbow Dash, "Is this seat taken?"

The cyan Pegasus turned to see a rather handsome Unicorn stallion. The crème Unicorn was standing tall while giving her a rather dashing smile and was gesturing to the saved seats beside Rainbow Dash with a hoof, but before she could answer another voice broke in.

"That seat is most assuredly taken," Soarin' snapped with a challenge in his voice from behind the startled Unicorn stallion as Spitfire cantered over as well with a frown on her face, "You will just have to find another seat. Sorry."

"I see," the Unicorn said as he looked between Rainbow Dash and Soarin' and realized that the two were together, "My apologies."

"No problem," Soarin' agreed with a stiff smile as he blocked the Unicorn's view of his youngest life mate with his body, "See you later. Happy Hearth's Warming Day."

"Soarin'," Spitfire groused as she and her stallion sat down beside the laughing filly while their team also sat at the table, "Behave!"

Rainbow Dash's friends and the rest of The Wonderbolts all exchanged gleeful looks. They loved when Soarin's bonded stallion showed up and made a scene. It was always amusing to watch. Less than a minute later, trumpets sounded letting all guests know to get to their seats and stand. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna made their entrances as all the guests bowed. Behind the two Princesses was an assortment of other ponies being led by two stallions and a mare wearing golden crowns. Rainbow Dash had to look twice to believe what she was seeing.

"Where are their cutie marks?" the rainbow-maned filly whispered to her life mates in bewilderment, "Aren't they a bit old to not have discovered their special talents yet?"

"New Brit-trot-onian ponies are different from Equestrian ponies," Spitfire quietly explained as the whole Ponyville group listened, "They do not have cutie marks at all."

"Welcome my dearest guests," Princess Celestia's voice interrupted, "Happy Hearth's Warming Day. Let me introduce to you my most esteemed guests. This is His Majesty, King Titan, his wife Queen Lady Fair, his son Prince Nobility, and the lords and ladies of his court from New Brit-trot-onia. Please help me make them all feel welcomed in the name of friendship. Let the feast begin!"

Stewards quickly brought the food to the tables so that the guests could make their selections. Each dish was simply divine and Rainbow Dash ate with gusto and chattered happily with her friends and life mates. The cyan Pegasus did use her best table manners and when she was unsure of what to do then Soarin' or Spitfire would lean over and give her tips. It wasn't until she reached for a delicious-looking purple liquid in a crystal ewer that Soarin' batted her hooves away gently.

"No, Baby," Soarin' began as he gestured to the rest of Rainbow Dash's group to listen, "That is Brit-trot-onian Hard Apple Port. That is extremely, strong liquor. I don't want to see any one of you touching this. Do you all understand?"

"Absolutely," Rainbow Dash agreed as her friends nodded their heads, "I won't touch it, promise."

"How strong is it?" Applejack asked curiously, "Ma family makes hard cider and it makes ah pony act tipsy at times if ya have ah lot, but it ain't dangerous or nothin'."

"That stuff makes a pony plain stupid with just a single glass," Spitfire answered before turning to her team, "Wonderbolts, you are still expected to uphold our codes and image even during the holiday. Soarin' and I do not want you touching any liquor at the Ball and that is a direct order. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the team chorused together and then chortled when they saw Rapidfire guiltily pushing an untouched glass of the Apple Port away.

When dinner was finished the guests all entered the ballroom and watched as Princess Celestia danced with King Titan and Princess Luna danced with Prince Nobility to officially begin the Hearth's Warming Ball. Once the Ball started the guests scattered throughout the palace to dance or simply mingle. Rainbow Dash watched as each of her friends were invited to dance which resulted in happy blushes. Fluttershy looked especially startled when Rapidfire asked her for a turn on the ballroom floor.

"I…I don't know," the yellow Pegasus stuttered out.

"Come on," Rapidfire urged gently, "We'll just dance as friends. No pressure."

The rainbow-maned filly giggled when she watched a heavily blushing Fluttershy allow herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. Rainbow Dash was innocently oblivious to the fact that many stallion in the room were looking in her direction in admiration. Soarin' and Spitfire noticed and didn't like it one bit. The two quickly flanked the pretty mare.

"Lets dance, Baby," Soarin' coaxed as he noticed his youngest life mate swaying to the music.

"Oh…oh, I don't know," Rainbow Dash denied as she began to blush, "I'm an athlete not a frou-frou pony. I really don't know how to dance to music like this anyway. Plus, what about Spitfire? I don't want her to be alone."

"Go on, Little One," Spitfire urged as she gently nudged the young mare over to their stallion, "I'm not a 'frou-frou' pony either, but even I love to dance at a party. Don't refuse to try new things just because you have decided you are an athlete. Soarin' will lead and show you what to do. We can take turns dancing. It'll be fun."

"Are you sure?" Rainbow Dash asked and when she received a nod from the golden Pegasus allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

The cyan Pegasus was very nervous at first, but quickly got the hang of the slower dancing. To her surprise, Rainbow Dash realized that dancing with Soarin' really _was_ fun. The stallion spun her expertly around the ball room and the song ended too quickly for her tastes.

"That was great," the rainbow-maned filly chirped as she and Soarin' trotted back to Spitfire.

"See? I told you," Spitfire chortled as she nuzzled her youngest life mate.

"Your turn," Rainbow Dash affirmed happily as she pushed the golden Pegasus in Soarin's direction.

"Oh…um…I'm not so sure," Spitfire hedged, "Soarin' and I don't usually do anything 'couple-y' while in uniform."

"Come on, Beautiful," Soarin' cooed happily, "We are life mates all three of us. Let me dance with each of my bonded. Please? You said that you and Rainbow Dash would take turns. I want to dance with you."

"Okay," Spitfire agreed while flicking her eyes meaningfully towards their youngest life mate.

"Hey. Lightning Streak," Soarin' called to his nearby, best friend as he got Spitfire's meaning, "Have you told Rainbow Dash about your newest move yet?"

"New move?" the rainbow-maned mare exclaimed excitedly as she turned to the Wonderbolt, "You have a new move? What's it like? Tell me while Soarin' and Spitfire are dancing. Please?"

Lightning Streak smiled at the young filly's excitement. He enjoyed the company of Rainbow Dash and had had many chats with the mare about flying moves in the past. The stallion also knew what his co-captains were doing, the sneaky, little devils. Lightning Streak had noticed that Rainbow Dash and her friends were getting a lot of attentions from other stallions tonight. The Ponyville group had always been rather pretty mares, but tonight all six looked stunning in Rarity's Ball gowns. The Wonderbolts were all keeping an eye out for Rainbow Dash's friends or any other mare to make sure to run interferences if any stallions got too forward with the younger more innocent mares. Lightning Streak knew that he was being asked to guard his co-captains' life mate so he settle down on his hunches for a good explanation and debate on technical flying.

Soarin' and Spitfire left to dance with good feelings. Rainbow Dash was being watched and was enjoying herself.

"Do you think she noticed that I got her a babysitter again?" Soarin' asked nervously as he danced with his life mate.

"No," Spitfire replied, "Good thinking with mentioning Lightning's new move. Rainbow Dash doesn't even realize that we just played her. Thank Celestia, for small favors."

The two bonded Pegasi were able to dance a second time when they noticed that Ice Wind had also joined the discussion with their youngest life mate. Rainbow Dash's eyes were twinkling and she looked like she was having a great time. Finally, Soarin' and Spitfire rejoined the rainbow-maned filly. Then Soarin' quickly led a giggling Rainbow Dash back onto the dance floor.

"Thanks, you two," Spitfire breathed out to her teammates once the cyan Pegasus was out of hearing range, "Do you see how some of these stallions are looking at my life mate?"

"I see how a lot of stallions are looking at a lot of the mares," Ice Wind answered, "I think some of the stallions sampled that Brit-trot-onian Hard Apple Port at dinner. Usually being in uniform makes other ponies standoffish, but tonight I have had a lot of stallions hitting on me and saying some rather inappropriate things."

"Uh-oh," Spitfire hissed looking around nervously for the rest of her life mate's friends.

"Don't worry," Lightning Streak reassured as he realized what his captain was doing, "The team has it covered. We are keeping an eye out for Rainbow Dash's friends…well…most of her friends. Trust me. Rarity can handle herself just fine. That mare has very politely refused a lot of offers that were way to forward in my opinion. Plus, that little dragon hasn't left her side once tonight. That…what is his name? Spike seems to realize what is going on."

"Rarity is older than my Little One, but she is still young and Spike is even younger. I doubt he understands the full situation," Spitfire advised, "Please make sure that there is somepony near if the 'offers' get too rough. Ice Wind, why don't you go and let the Princesses know what you have noticed? That way the two can intervene if they need to without drawing too much attention."

Lightning Streak and Ice Wind nodded and left just as a laughing Soarin' and Rainbow Dash rejoined Spitfire.

"Having fun?" Spitfire asked as the rainbow-maned mare snuggled up to her side while Soarin' watched his two mares fondly

"I never thought dancing could be so much fun," Rainbow Dash admitted breathlessly, "Thought Balls were for frou-frou ponies. This isn't even one of Pinkie Pie's parties, but I'm having a great time. I'm so glad you two are here!"

"So are we," Soarin' crooned to his youngest life mate as he nuzzled her cheek, "Spitfire and I have already talked with Princess Celestia while you were getting ready for the Ball. She has promised that The Wonderbolts will not have to work on Hearth's Warming Day ever again."

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Rainbow Dash crowed, "Are you serious?"

"Totally serious," Spitfire grinned out at her life mate's excitement, "Hearth's Warming is a time for a family to be together. Soarin' and I promise we won't make you feel the way you did earlier in the holiday."

"You didn't make me feel that horrible," Rainbow Dash denied starting to feel bad, "I was just acting like…"

"Stop, Baby," Soarin' gently ordered as Spitfire leaned her neck over her youngest life mate to draw her closer, "You finally have a real family again for the first time in years and then we had to leave you. Even if the 'leaving' was temporary, our absence still felt like an abandonment to you just like it would have felt for any other pony. Your emotions were perfectly normal. Spitfire and I will not stand for you to feel that way ever again if we can help it."

"Not _ever_ again," Spitfire firmly stated, "We love you."

"I love you too," Rainbow Dash whispered as she cuddled her two life mates.

The Triad turned when they heard Twilight calling their names. She had a surprise escort.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 9

Rainbow Dash was having a great time. Soarin' and Spitfire were her escorts to the Hearth's Warming Ball and now her two life mates had let her know that they would always be able to spend the holiday with her from now on. Rainbow Dash gleefully snuggled Soarin' and Spitfire in her happiness. The Triad turned when they heard Twilight calling their names. She had a surprise escort.

"Hi. I wanted to introduce a new friend to you Rainbow Dash," Twilight chirped cheerfully as she gestured to the crowned, grey Unicorn with a turquoise mane wearing a fancy, black dress coat beside her, "Rainbow Dash, this is Prince Nobility. Prince Nobility, this is my friend, Rainbow Dash. I believe that you have already met Soarin' and Spitfire?"

"Yes. Yes, I have," Prince Nobility agreed with a nice accent in his voice as he nodded to the two Wonderbolts who were giving bows of respect before turning his attentions towards the cyan Pegasus, "It is such an honor to meet such a lovely lady such as yourself. Your two life mates have told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash squeaked before getting nervous and remembering her manners, "Oh…it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Am I supposed to bow? I'm really not sure how to act towards other Royals."

"Not at all," Prince Nobility assured as he smiled gently at the younger mare, "It is enough that you asked. My mother and I really never liked that part of being a part of the monarchy."

"You really should bow to royalty," Twilight coached her friend, "It is a sign of respect even if the royalty in questions is not the ruler of your particular province. Why in ages past…"

"Yes, thank you," Spitfire interrupted quickly as she headed off a long lecture, "I think Rainbow Dash understands, Twilight. Maybe we can save the history lesson for another day, okay?"

The group smiled at one another while the lavender Unicorn blushed slightly. It was the rainbow-maned mare that broke the silence.

"Wait," Rainbow Dash said curiously, "How did you know that Soarin' and Spitfire are my life mates? We never discuss our private business out in public."

"I noticed Soarin's Pegasus Crystal when he was in New Brit-trot-onia," Prince Nobility explained, "I am well versed on Pegasus Crystals. History is a bit of a passion of mine, you see. Anyway, I had never seen one that was divided in half such as his and I asked, what I am afraid, was too personal a question. I was mortified when I blurted my inquiry out like a little foal. Your life mates were not offended, thank goodness, and were kind enough to explain what a Triad was. It must be wonderful to be a part of such a unique relationship."

"It is the best feeling in the world," Rainbow Dash agreed already warming up to the unassuming stallion as she hooked her forelegs over a grinning Soarin's back to get at eye level with the Prince, "I have never been happier."

"_We_ have never been happier," Soarin' corrected before looking to the two Unicorns, "How did you two meet?"

"Princess Celestia introduced us," Twilight answered cheerfully, "Prince Nobility likes to read as much as I do. We have been having such a good time swapping history tales about Equestria and New Brit-trot-onia. It is so nice to talk with somepony about knowledgeable facts. Nopony else ever wants to talk with me about books. You'd think that I get carried away or something."

"Yeah, or something," Rainbow Dash chortled at her friend as Twilight scowled at her before turning to Prince Nobility, "So, I heard that you wanted to experience Hearth's Warming Day. Do you like the holiday so far?"

"I am enjoying the holiday very much," Prince Nobility affirmed, "Soarin' was quite correct. Hearth's Warming Day is a joy to celebrate with your family and speaking of family, I should really get back to my parents. It has been a pleasure speaking with you. I'll see you later tonight. Let's do talk again, Twilight Sparkle."

The Brit-trot-onian Prince gave a regal nod of his head before taking his leave. Rainbow Dash grinned widely when she noticed the dreamy look in Twilight's eyes.

"Twilight and the Prince sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the cyan Pegasus began to gently taunt as she settled back down on the floor with all four hooves, "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a foal in a baby carriage."

"_Shut up_!" Twilight snapped angrily as she turned bright red, "Prince Nobility and I just met. He and I have just become friends. Plus, he would never feel that type of emotion for a regular Unicorn like me. He is royalty."

"Behave, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire admonished her wild, little life mate before turning to the lavender Unicorn, "You are far from 'regular' and Soarin' and I have been around the Prince long enough to know that he is quite shy. The _very_ fact that he opened up to you so quickly makes me think that there just might be a kernel of truth to what Rainbow Dash is hinting at."

"Really?" Twilight breathed dreamily before snapping to attention when she noticed the rainbow-maned mare smirking at her, "Stop looking at me that way!"

"I think you two looked cute together," Rainbow Dash gushed before starting to scowl, "Did I just say 'cute'? Gross! I'm turning mushy. Rarity's rubbing off on me. Get me a doctor, _quick_!"

Soarin', Spitfire, and Twilight couldn't help laughing at the gagging noises and faces that Rainbow Dash was making. This was typical behavior for the cyan Pegasus and had been missed. A voice speaking up from behind them made the four ponies turn around.

"Excuse me," Princess Celestia requested as the four ponies bowed gracefully before her, "I am sorry to interrupt your time together, but I was hoping to ask Spitfire and Soarin' a favor."

"Whatever can we do for you, Your Majesty?" Soarin' asked with great respect as Spitfire moved up beside him with a curious look on her face.

"The King and Queen of New Brit-trot-onia have been glowing over The Wonderbolts and would like to see another one of your shows," Princess Celestia explained, "I was wondering if you and your team would mind giving an impromptu performance tonight. Princess Luna has brightened the moon and stars to light the sky for the team."

"We would be happy to," Spitfire agreed and then laughed when Rainbow Dash let out a loud whoop of happiness, "Just let Soarin' and I gather the team. We can begin the show in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Will that be okay?"

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she pumped a hoof in the air after Princess Celestia had made her leave, "I get to see a Wonderbolts show."

"Haven't you seen a _lot_ of Wonderbolts shows?" Twilight asked curiously while her friend cantered in place.

"She never gets tired of them," Soarin' chortled as Spitfire attempted to calm the ecstatic filly, "You should feel Rainbow Dash's excitement through the bond Spitfire and I share with her. It's a real joy to feel."

The two co-captains quickly gathered the Wonderbolts team and rounded up the Ponyville group. The team immediately left the ballroom to stretch and warm up. Soarin' and Spitfire began to worry about leaving the younger mares and dragon alone.

"I want everypony staying together," Spitfire instructed as Soarin' nodded firmly behind her.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash inquired confused, "I'm not sure if all my friends will want to go outside in the cold to watch the show. Rarity and Fluttershy really don't like to get too cold."

"Quite right, Darling," Rarity confirmed, "Thank you so much for remembering. I would simply adore watching any Wonderbolts show, but not in the middle of winter. Am I correct to assume you agree as well, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, yes," the yellow Pegasus whispered quietly as she looked with big eyes at the two Wonderbolts, "I do hope you don't mind. You're not mad at me, are you? Please don't be mad at me."

"We are not mad at you," Soarin' assured before jumping in surprise when Rapidfire popped up from behind him, "Rapidfire! Great to see you."

"Princess Celestia requested that the team perform over the gardens that way the guests can watch through the glass windows from _inside_ the ballroom," Rapidfire explained with a grin when he noticed his co-captains relief at his presence, "Since I still can't fly with my ear infection that means that I can escort these beautiful ladies to the perfect place to watch the show in warmth."

"Great!" Rainbow Dash enthused while Pinkie Pie bounced excitedly beside her, "Let's hurry before all the good viewing spots are taken. Hurry up."

"We will see you after the show," Spitfire agreed as Soarin' nuzzled their youngest life mate before trotting off to begin warming up as well, "Soarin' and I can break in our new goggles."

"Alright! Good luck," Rainbow Dash called to her life mates before turning to follow Rapidfire.

"Ah ain't never seen ah Wonderbolts show before," Applejack admitted excitedly, "Ah gots ta admit tha this here Ball-thingy has been much better than tha Gala. Ah even danced ah wee bit."

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed gleefully, "I've been singing, dancing, and making so many friends. A lot of the stallions here have been asking me to come over and play with them sometime. It is so nice to meet new ponies."

"'Come over and play?'" Rapidfire repeated as Twilight's, Applejack's, and Rarity's eyes widened in understanding, "Pinkie Pie lets not 'come over and play' with any stallions you just met, okay?"

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" the pink pony readily agreed as the group found a good spot to watch the Wonderbolts without their view getting blocked, "I would have to get to know them better before even knowing what kind of games they liked to play anyway."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said while Fluttershy and Spike nodded, "It would be totally not cool if you ended up with a stallion that didn't like to play any games that you liked to play, right?"

"Right," Applejack echoed dryly as she realized how innocent her four friends really were, "Ah think tha maybe after we get back ta Ponyville tha seven of us need ta sit down and have ah little chat."

"What about?" Spike asked curiously.

"We will talk about that later," Twilight declared firmly, "Let's just watch the show for now."

"You bet," Rainbow Dash giggled out, "Prepare to be dazzled. The Wonderbolts rule!"

"I just wish I could be up there," Rapidfire crabbed grumpily, "_Stupid_ ear infection."

"We sure are happy that you are here with us," Twilight comforted, "Only Rainbow Dash is truly versed in technical flying and we would love if you could name the moves for each of us."

"Absolutely," Rapidfire agreed as he settled in the middle of the group, "I'll be the best Wonderbolts commentator that you have ever heard."

The small orchestra began to play The Wonderbolts' theme to start the show from within the ballroom. With a giant fire burst the Wonderbolts team burst into the sky. The ponies all cheered inside the ballroom and watched with avid eyes. Rainbow Dash's excitement was immense and she quickly tuned out Rapidfire's voice and lost herself in the sensations of watching her favorite, flying team. The rainbow-maned filly knew that Lightning Streak was going to be finishing the show with his new move and trotted away from the group to get a better view of the gardens totally forgetting that her life mates had asked for everypony to stay together. Her friends never even noticed her departure, but another pony did.

"This is so awesome," Rainbow Dash cheered internally as she watched The Wonderbolts, "This is the best Hearth's Warming ever!"

The cyan Pegasus clapped her front hooves together wildly at the finale of the show. Lightning Streaks new move had been truly epic.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash yelled out with the rest of the Equestrian ponies.

"Quite a good show," an accented voice said in her ear.

The rainbow-maned pony turned to see a slightly older, white Unicorn stallion with a black and yellow mane standing beside her. The stallion was wearing a grey dress coat, but his lack of cutie mark let the young mare know he was from New Brit-trot-onia.

"Oh, hello," Rainbow Dash greeted, "I'm glad you liked the show. The Wonderbolts are my favorite team."

"That's wonderful. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Hornet," the stallion explained, "I am from New Brit-trot-onia. Who may I ask am I talking to?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash," the young mare answered trying to be polite, "Welcome to Equestria. Are you enjoying our country so far?"

"Very much," Lord Hornet drawled out, "Equestria is a lovely country and I cannot believe how beautiful Princess Celestia's courtesans are in her court."

"Courtesans?" Rainbow Dash asked puzzled not being familiar with the term.

"Oh, the games you play," Lord Hornet chided as he ran his eyes over the filly's body hungrily.

"Games? Does a courtesan play games?" Rainbow Dash eagerly chirped not realizing what the stallion was hinting at, "I'm _great_ at games."

"I'm sure you are," Lord Hornet purred as he brushed a hoof down the young mare's cheek, "Why don't we go to my quarters and we can play a few together?"

"Go to your quarters?" Rainbow Dash asked bewildered starting to get nervous and beginning to realize what the stallion wanted, "Don't touch me! Leave me alone."

"Don't act so coy, little courtesan," the stallion stiffly warned as he advanced on the mare, "You know what I want."

"You might just _want_ to back off, buddy," Rapidfire ordered as he appeared next to his co-captains' life mate, "You don't want to mess with this mare."

"Stay out of the courtesan's and my business," Lord Hornet ordered as he glared at the other stallion.

"Dude, I'm trying to save your life here," Rapidfire growled as the rest of the Ponyville group arrived on the scene with wide eyes, "Rainbow Dash is not a courtesan. Get out of here before her…"

"Look!" the Brit-trot-onian stallion interrupted irritably, "I have put up with this little display long enough. Just let me know what her fees are and I will double them. This little rainbow-ed filly has given me an itch that needs to be scratched and Lord Hornet always gets what he wants."

With these final words Lord Hornet pulled the startled Rainbow Dash to his side and turned only to step back in horror at the livid stallion that was standing in front of him.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

A Story of Hearth's Warming

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

I do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 10

Rapidfire couldn't believe when he turned around after The Wonderbolts' show and realized that Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be seen. His co-captains were going to _kill_ him.

"Now where in tarnation did Rainbow disappear to?" Applejack groused as she scanned the surroundings for the missing mare.

"There she is," Pinkie Pie exclaimed pointing her hoof at Rainbow Dash talking to a pony across the ballroom.

Rapidfire let out a sigh of relief, but then stiffened when he saw the strange stallion basically leering at the young filly. He flew over quickly and heard part of the conversation and finally Rainbow Dash ordering the stallion to leave her alone. How dare this stallion call his co-captains' life mate a courtesan and touch her!

"You might just _want_ to back off, buddy," Rapidfire ordered as he appeared next to Rainbow Dash, "You don't want to mess with this mare."

"Stay out of the courtesan's and my business," the strange stallion ordered as he glared at Rapidfire.

"Dude, I'm trying to save your life here," Rapidfire growled as the rest of the Ponyville group arrived on the scene with wide eyes, "Rainbow Dash is not a courtesan. Get out of here before her…"

"Look!" the Brit-trot-onian stallion interrupted irritably, "I have put up with this little display long enough. Just let me know what her fees are and I will double them. This little rainbow-ed filly has given me an itch that needs to be scratched and Lord Hornet always gets what he wants."

With these final words Lord Hornet pulled the startled Rainbow Dash to his side and turned only to step back in horror at the livid stallion that was standing in front of him. Soarin' trembled in his rage and his eyes promised murder.

"Get your bucking _hooves_ off of my life mate," Soarin' growled as he advanced on the white Unicorn daring to touch his youngest bonded without permission.

Lord Hornet seemed startled for a moment, but pulled himself together quickly and stood his ground.

"The courtesan and I have business," the Unicorn lord haughtily declared, "Get out of my way."

Soarin's eyes ignited with fury and he reared up to swing his sharp hooves at the Unicorn stallion making Lord Hornet release the young filly in his surprise. Spitfire flew in and pulled the frozen Rainbow Dash out of harms way. Soarin' reared again an again driving Lord Hornet away from his life mates as his wings snapped furiously in his anger. Finally, the Brit-trot-onian Lord toppled over on his back and cowered between the forelegs of the enraged Wonderbolt as Soarin' stamped his hooves on either side of the cowardly stallion.

"How _dare_ you!" Soarin' roared as the situation drew the whole ballroom's worth of ponies' attentions, "Rainbow Dash is _not_ a courtesan! You _dare_ talk about '_fees'_ when it comes to my Baby! She is the life mate of both Spitfire and myself! Who do you think you _are_ touching her? You filthy, disgusting _pervert_!"

"Well…um…I just thought…" Lord Hornet babbled out in fear as Soarin' continued to glare down at him.

The rest of The Wonderbolts had all flown over in case they were needed and acted as crowd control. Rapidfire was guarding the anxious, Ponyville mares with his wings outstretched as a shield.

"What made you think you could _touch_ our life mate?" Spitfire snapped angrily as she positioned herself between Lord Hornet and the shocked, rainbow-maned mare, "Equestria does _not_ hold disgusting traditions such as courtesans! Rainbow Dash is _way_ too young to even think of taking to bed even if she wasn't already spoken for! You are bucking _vile_! Are all New Brit-trot-onian stallions as horrible as _you_?"

"_No_, they are _not_," a new voice broke in sharply.

Everypony turned to see Princess Celestia, King Titan, Queen Lady Fair, and Prince Nobility hurrying to the scene. It had been King Titan who had spoken. The King looked outraged.

"Lord Hornet, you have shamed me in the name of all of New Brit-trot-onia," King Titan ground out, "I cannot believe that you would touch a mare without her permission; especially one as young as that little filly."

"Please don't think we have courtesans in our court," Queen Lady Fair begged Princess Celestia with blushing cheeks, "That horrible tradition went out of fashion more than 1,500 years ago in our country. New Brit-trot-onian stallions are usually gentle-colts. I promise."

"I have no doubt," Princess Celestia gently assured before turning her attentions back to Soarin' who was pawing his hooves closer and closer to Lord Hornet's head with a vindictive look on his face, "Soarin' please let Lord Hornet up. That stallion will be properly dealt with."

Soarin' continued to glare down at the Unicorn stallion before reluctantly moving away from him. Lord Hornet quickly scrambled up and returned the Pegasus' glare, but bolted towards his monarchy when Soarin' stamped his front hooves at him with a sound that boomed like a thunderclap. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash hurried over to their life mate. It was going to take a bit of time to calm the bonded stallion within Soarin'.

"Oh, my," Prince Nobility complained as he put a hoof to his nose, "Father, Lord Hornet reeks. I think he is drunk on apple port, again. I am so ashamed right now. Please let me offer my most humble apologies to Rainbow Dash and her family. I beg that you don't judge all of New Brit-trot-onia on this drunken fool."

"I demand justice," Soarin' sniped as he pulled his mares closer to his body and as far away from Lord Hornet as possible.

"I completely understand," King Titan agreed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Off with his head!" Soarin' declared causing all in attendance to burst into laughter, "I am being serious! At least take off the hooves that touched my life mate."

"Soarin'," Spitfire groaned as the assembly got themselves under control again, "Behave and show King Titan respect."

"I do respect him," Soarin' growled, "I only want to make sure that no other mare will be put in the same situation that my Baby was put into tonight."

"Maybe we _should_ bring back the tradition of beheading," King Titan mused looking at his frightened subject, "That tradition went out about 1,500 years ago too."

"Your Majesty," Lord Hornet begged, "You _can't_ be serious!"

"You will no longer be allowed alcohol in any shape or form," King Titan ordered, "Also; you will be under room-arrest for the rest of the night and all the way home on the yacht. You are not usually like this so I will give you _one_ last chance to shape up once we return to New Brit-trot-onia, but you will have royal guards watching you at all times to make sure that you never get out of hand with a mare again. If you do not get yourself back together then I am stripping you of your title and you will be banished from New Brit-trot-onia. Am I _clear_?"

"Yes, my liege," Lord Hornet choked out as he was led by Equestrian guards back to his room.

"Are you okay with my commands?" King Titan asked Soarin', "I am afraid that beheading or be-hoofing was a bit much at the moment."

"But you will make sure that…_thing_ cannot attempt to hurt another mare?" Soarin' demanded.

"I give you my word as the King of New Brit-trot-onia," King Titan promised.

"Thank you. I feel better now," Soarin said before turning in concern to his Rainbow Dash, "Are you okay? Why didn't you stay with Rapidfire? What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine. I…I just wanted to get closer to see Lightning Streak's new move," the rainbow-maned filly explained looking startled, "I didn't think anything _bad_ could happen in Canterlot. Equestria has always been safe."

"Oh, Baby," Soarin' gasped as he pulled her into a tight hug, "Bad things can happen when you are not aware of your surroundings. You mustn't ever put yourself into a situation that makes it easy for predators like Lord _Pervert_ to be able to take advantage of. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash agreed as she cuddled closer, "I'm sorry that I caused this."

"Whoa. You did not cause this, Little One," Spitfire denied as she nuzzled the distressed filly, "You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just promise Soarin' and I that you will stay with the group from now on when we are not with you."

"I swear," Rainbow Dash promised, "I hope this didn't ruin the Ball."

"Not at all," Princess Celestia reassured, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Well…maybe a bit embarrassed with the 'taking to bed' comment, but perfectly fine," Rainbow Dash answered honestly before her eyes widened as she looked towards the Royals of New Brit-trot-onia, "Oh, I didn't bow again. I am so sorry. How do you do?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Queen Lady Fair greeted the little pony as King Titan smiled kindly at her, "Don't worry about the bowing. I really hate it to be truthful. I am terribly sorry about what our country-stallion did to you."

"I'm okay," the cyan Pegasus bragged as she puffed out her chest while Soarin' and Spitfire shared looks of amusement, "I'm one tough pony and I already met your son early and he is really nice so I know that New Brit-trot-onia must be a great country."

"Please come and visit with your life mates sometime and be our personal guests," King Titan offered taking a liking to this brash, young mare, "We are a naval country and our ships are beautiful to see."

"Maybe one day," Spitfire agreed as he began to lead her life mates away, "But for right now why don't we leave this scene behind us and finish enjoying the Ball. It's still Hearth's Warming Day."

The Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash's friends gathered quickly around the three Pegasi to assure themselves that everypony was okay once the royals were out of hearing range. Soarin' and Spitfire flanked their youngest life mate and refused to budge an inch.

"Great Celestia," Rapidfire breathed quietly to Soarin' as voices overlapped one on top of the other, "I swear I only turned my back for a second and Rainbow Dash was gone. I feel so bad."

"You were there when she needed you," Soarin' whispered back as he placed a hoof on his teammate's shoulder, "Thank you for slowing Lord _Pervert_ down long enough for me to get there. Now do you see why I said Spitfire and I need lots of energy to keep up with Baby?"

"Yes," Rapidfire offered, "That could have really ended badly."

"But it didn't," Rainbow Dash's voice caused the two stallions to look up, "Not only did I learn an important lesson, but I think my friends did too. I promise that we will all be safer in the future."

"Ah know Ah learned an important lesson," Applejack agreed, "Ah always thought Ah could handle any situation without nopony's help, but Ah guess it's a foolish mare tha runs off alone. Ah think Ah just might owe ma big brother an apology when Ah get back ta tha farm. Big Macintosh has always tried ta look out for ma safety and Ah've been quite a snappy hoof-ful."

"All ponies need to be careful whether they are a mare or a stallion," Spitfire explained as she nuzzled her youngest life mate in relief, "Staying in a group is much safer even in areas that you are familiar with."

"I'll be more careful," Pinkie Pie agreed as Rarity and Fluttershy nodded their heads, "That was a little scary. Okay. That was a _lot_ scary."

"Hey," Spike interrupted, "Where's Twilight?"

"Twilight is over there with Prince Nobility. He is making sure that she is not upset with this whole embarrassing incident," Rainbow Dash eagerly pointed out to her friends as the Prince led the lavender Unicorn onto the dance floor, "I think there are someponies here in _love_."

"Oh, how sweet," Fluttershy and Rarity gushed.

The Wonderbolt stallions all asked one of the Ponyville mares to dance and the Ball proceeded with few problems. Some ponies had most assuredly overindulged in apple port and had to be led to a room to sleep their intoxication off. The Equestrian Princesses agreed to never allow liquor at a royal function again even if the alcohol had been a gift for the occasion. The Triad settled at a table to calm the bonded stallion in Soarin' as the peace of the Hearth's Warming Ball was restored.

"You were awesome!" Rainbow Dash declared as she gazed at her stallion and reared up to punch her hooves out, "You were all…bam…pow! It was amazing."

"Amazing that Spitfire and I got there in time," Soarin' hissed unhappily, "Please, Baby, _please_ don't scare me like that again."

"Never happen again," the rainbow-maned filly swore as she crossed her heart with a hoof and nuzzled up to her stallion's side, "I won't go off on my own again. Promise!"

"Thank you," Spitfire acknowleged her youngest life mate as the two Wonderbolts pulled her into a tight hug, "You have always kept your word with Soarin' and I so we feel a whole lot better now."

"Lets forget about Lord Stupid," Rainbow Dash begged, "I'm okay and I learned my lesson. I don't want this to ruin our first Hearth's Warming Day together. Please?"

"Lord who?" Soarin' chortled out as Rainbow Dash grinned up at him in relief.

"Yes, what Lord?" Spitfire giggled out, "Now how about some dancing? They are playing some faster songs now and we can all three dance together."

"You bet," Rainbow Dash agreed happily as she hovered in mid air to pull Soarin' onto the dance floor while a laughing Spitfire followed, "Let's go!"

The rest of the evening went by in complete happiness. The Triad danced the night away and reveled in one another's company. Hearth's Warming Day was for families and this family had had a most interesting holiday.

Epilogue

The Triad sleepily walked back to Rainbow Dash's suite. The Ball had just ended at midnight and the three were happy, but exhausted. Soarin' let out a huge yawn as he opened the door for his two mares before jumping in surprise at the sight he saw.

"Surprise!" Spitfire and Rainbow Dash cooed as the stallion gave one of his goofy grins at the fresh apple pie waiting for him.

"How in Equestria?" Soarin' giggled as he reached for his snack, "Princess Celestia said that the castle was out of pie."

"Applejack used the castle kitchen to make it for Spitfire and I and then she put it in our room for you before she went on to bed earlier," Rainbow Dash admitted, "I know you like her pies the best and how could Spitfire and I let Hearth's Warming Day go by without your favorite food? That would be so wrong."

"You are the best!" Soarin' cheered as he peppered the two mares with kisses before turning serious, "You two go shower up first while I'm eating. Then I'll take my shower so we can get some sleep. This has been quite a day."

"It has been the best Hearth's Warming ever," the cyan Pegasus agreed with a yawn as Spitfire and she stripped off their clothing and entered the bathroom to clean up.

The stallion gleefully ate his pie and then flew out a window to gather some materials. Soarin' quickly constructed what he needed and closed the window so that the room could warm back up. A while later the two mares exited the bathroom and laughed happily at the sight that greeted them.

"Yay!" Rainbow Dash squealed as she jumped onto the cloud bed that was hovering in the middle of the suite, "How did you know that the bed in here wasn't as comfortable as a cloud bed? This is great!"

"Duh!" Soarin' hooted, "Are any beds as comfortable as a cloud bed?"

"Nope!" Rainbow Dash answered as she settled in the middle of the bed under a thick quilt, "Hurry up and shower. I'm tired."

"Yes, Ma'am," Soarin agreed as he pulled off his uniform and went to clean up.

Spitfire crawled up under the blanket beside her youngest life mate and cuddled her close as the two shook in laughter at Soarin's silly singing coming from the bathroom. In little time at all, the stallion had turned off the lights and snuggled up on the other side of Rainbow Dash. The room was dimly lighted with the small flickers that came from the lit fireplace. No mere words of "goodnight" or "I love you" were needed. Through their bond the Triad knew what was in each other's hearts. Life was good.

The end.

For now at least.


End file.
